Window Of Opportunity
by purplesamurai
Summary: AU: set after the Kansas episode and begins as a normal day with Rumbelle's wedding/party but then instead of going to the past she gets stuck in a time loop where the day keeps repeating itself and she needs to find out why and how this has happened and also how to fix it - but on the way to doing this, she starts to see things differently, as well as having some fun. swan queen.
1. The Wedding

**Hi Everyone, i'm sorry for any punctuation/spelling mistakes it's not my strong point. this story starts off before Emma gets stuck in the loop. If there's some interest ill upload the next chapter later on.  
**

* * *

Emma awoke to the sound of her alarm, she leaned over and hit the snooze but she could hear music coming from the lounge of the apartment, she opened her eyes and sighed

"Mary Margaret and that dam radio station, she's obsessed with it, everyday she has to listen to it and it's always playing those cheesy love songs" she thought to herself

she sat up, yawned and shuffled into the lounge, Mary Margaret was pottering around in the kitchen, while David was eating his toast

"Mom"

"Yes Henry" she responded, while helping herself to some cereal

"Did you know mom's dating Robin Hood? ROBIN HOOD!"

Emma rolled her eyes, I don't need this soon as I get up she thought

"Yes Henry, I heard" she carried on filling the bowl with milk, while Mary Margaret handed her a spoon

"your need to get ready soon, we got a wedding to go to"

"yes, I know, although I don't really see, what belle see's in him" she smirked

"yes, well, true love Emma, true love"

An hour later Emma was ready, she walked out of her room wearing a black skirt, grey top and her dark red jacket. While Henry was in all black with a red checked shirt and his grey/red scarf and Mary Margaret in a light blue full dress, the baby had the same matching color outfit while charming was smart casual.

"Lets go, we don't want to miss it" charming remarked

"miss what exactly?" Emma said sarcastically

"what is wrong with you today?" Mary Margaret asked

"nothing, just ignore me" but the truth was she was feeling out of her depth lately, after getting her memories back and everyone's expectations of her, she just wanted to run back to New york.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they arrived outside the chapel, it was a pleasant sunny day and most of the town had turned up for the occasion

"Mom" Henry shouted running the short distance to Regina, who smiled and hugged him tight, this brought a smile to the blondes face, she always liked seeing them both hug. She didn't notice Hood until he spoke to Henry

"it's good to see you Henry"

"we better go inside" charming pointed guiding the way to Mary Margaret, as they walked off Robin and Henry followed while Emma glanced at Regina who was looking at her softly

"hey"

"hey" they started to follow the others

"how have you been?" The brunette asked

"good, Henry's back to his old self that's good, right?"

"Yes, I'm so glad he remembers me now" once they got inside the doors and everyone was taking their seats. The Charming's decided to sit on the right, in the middle near the dwarfs, while Robin went to sit on the left side, exactly in line of where the Charming's were, he looked round

"come, there's room for you next to me" he told Regina, who gave a nod and looked to Emma abit awkwardly

"we better take our seats" and she walked over to him

"Emma" Snow shouted, she walked the short distance and sat next to Henry.

Suddenly the person in front turned round

"Swan"

"oh" it was Hook

"your certainly dressed for the occasion Swan" he eyed her up and down

"can you not" Mary Margaret spat, the blonde smirked and glanced sideways to find Regina giving Hook the evils.

The blonde couldn't help smirk to herself

finally, the ceremony began, everyone went quiet. Belle looked beautiful in a long white dress and curly locks of hair, she looked so happy.

half way through the vows Emma found herself glancing sideways once more, she noticed Regina fiddling with her fingers she looked a tad restless. Hood grabbed her hand which strangely made her look straight to Emma, who suddenly turned her head back to the front of the chapel.

what am I doing she thought, before trying to concentrate on what was going on in front of her

"you can kiss the bride" everyone claps and a few cheers ring out

soon after everyone starts to head off to granny's for the reception

* * *

"Wow" Henry shouts as he enters the diner, there's multi coloured balloons, a congratulations banner spread across the ceiling, food, lots of food.

"not yet, Henry" Emma mutters

"yeah, we gotta wait till the bride and groom arrive" charming grinned, while holding his baby boy

Emma looked round, she noticed Ruby setting out some more food onto a table

"Ruby"

"Emma, how was the ceremony? iv been busy, getting this ready" she smiled while looked abit flushed from rushing around

"Belle looked beautiful"

"I bet, she's been so excited, I want everything to be just right when she arrives"

"well, it looks great, in here"

suddenly the door opened, they both looked thinking it might by Belle and Rumple, but it was Robin followed by Regina. Emma didn't realise that she had held her breath as they made their way over to the Charming's, who were now seated

"i'll let you finish up" Emma muttered, before walking over to where the others were.

"So, How's Zelena holding up in that cell" Mary Margaret asked

"How would you feel if your ego was deflated" Regina sassed which was met, with raised eyebrows

a while later, the bride and groom arrived

"their here" one of the dwarfs shouted to which everyone quickly got up with their streamers and pulled them when they entered

"come on guys" Belle laughed, while her husband was pulling bits off his black suit

Ruby appeared from know where and handed them both a glass of champagne "congratulations to the happy couple"

"thank-you Ruby"

Suddenly Hook muttered something into Emma's ear, which broke Emma's concentration

"Are you enjoying yourself swan, you know that could be us at some point" he grinned

She moved away slightly to face him and gave him one of those looks

"will you ever stop Killian?" he shrugged

She turned back and walked off over to Henry, who was eyeing the food on the tables

"Henry.."

"Mom"

"not yet, okay" she raised an eyebrow while looking to her left, she saw Robin talking to Regina and she shook her head slightly for some reason, which she wasn't going to acknowledge.

With that, Ruby put the music on and started handing out drinks to everyone and a few moments later, everyone was chatting.

* * *

Before Emma knew it two hours had passed, the cake had been cut, they had made their speeches and everyone was tucking into the party food.

Emma was sat, in one of the booths with Henry and Hook, Henry was tucking into his second helping of cake

"Don't eat to much of that, your be sick" the blonde muttered while taking a sip of beer

"he'll be fine" Hook joked

Emma slightly sighed while looking around the diner at everyone, until her eyes met a certain brunettes brown ones. The brunette was staring at her and she didn't look away either. Emma smiled which made the brunette smile and the blonde found herself unable to look away.

The brunette, then made a beeline for the blondes table.

"I hope you're not eating too much cake, Henry" she sternly said to him

"No Mom, I've already been told this" he sighed

"Oh" she raised an eyebrow

"yeah, I said the same thing a few minutes ago"

"I'm glad to see your taking parenting seriously" Regina sassed but then regretted saying it, but Emma knew the brunette and what she really meant, had no real intent.

"Mom, why have you still got your coat on?" Henry asked bemused

"I'm cold Henry and what I got on underneath is not exactly warm" she smiled

"and anyway Emma is still wearing her jacket" he nodded accepting the explanation

"Right, I'm gonna get another drink" the brunette muttered and with that she walked off


	2. The Party

**As promised the next chapter is here :) thankyou all for the fav/follows much appreciated, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last**

* * *

The party was now in full swing and the darkness was disending outside, which made everything inside much brighter and louder.

Some of the guests were a bit tipsy, and even Emma found herself a tad worse for wear.

"Emma, how much have you had to drink, honey?" her concerned mother asked

"Not a lot" she answered while her slightly off-balance stance, was proving she was lying.

"I think were going to take you home soon" she told the blonde

"I'll be fine, you enjoy yourself, I'm just going to go to the bathroom" she snapped and wondered off

while she was washing her hands in the sink, of the empty diner toilet, Regina walked in, both momentarily paused and just looked at one another

"Regina" the blonde muttered

"Em-ma" she walked into the cubical

Emma looked into the mirror on the wall at herself, what she saw was not what she was expecting, her expression looked anxious, nervous even but she ignored it

"How are you finding it?"

"finding what?" the brunette snapped

"the party"

"Oh, its interesting, I guess"

"interesting? in what way?" the blonde leaned on the side on the sink, looking at the cubical door

"you know, everyone not treating me as the evil queen" her words were more softer

"I understand" Emma muttered

suddenly the toilet flushed and the cubical door opened, the blonde quickly turned back to the mirror, while Regina washed her hands and slightly fixed her hair

Emma noticed the brunette's coat was undone and she was wearing that beautiful red dress, she had worn at the hospital before

"That dress really does suit you" she instantly regretted opening her mouth and her cheeks started to flush a shade of crimson

Regina glanced sideways at her slightly confused and yet pleased with the compliment

"Thankyou dear" she smirked

I need to get out of this bathroom, before I embarrass myself further, Emma thought

"We better get back to the party" she muttered and the brunette nodded, with that, they both left the bathroom

* * *

On re-entering the main part of the diner, Ruby grabbed Emma and started to dance instructing her to do the same

"come Em's, you haven't danced yet"

"do I have too, I think I've actually had too much to drink, because I just complimented Regina, about her dress" Ruby laughed

"We all know the mayor has good taste in clothing, so there's no surprise there"

They started dancing and pulling silly faces at one another, which had them in fits of laughter, but what Emma didn't notice was that Regina, across the room, was watching the blonde and she was secretly yearning

"What is so amusing?" Robin asked, looking over to the girls dancing

"Nothing, just them being silly" she crosses her arms

"How about, we be silly too" he grins

She scoffs

"Come on, lets at least have one dance"

she rolled her eyes

"Okay, just one" she begins to take her coat off and puts it on a chair, they walk the short distance to where the others were dancing and suddenly the music cuts to a slow love song and Robin pulls her closer to himself, which she finds slightly awkward, while Emma and Ruby stop, laugh and go to walk over to the Charming's table

As Emma shuffles behind Ruby, she stops briefly when she spots Regina dancing with Robin. Her eyes widen and her mouth slightly drops, as she just gawks at the beautiful brunette, who suddenly comes into the blondes eye line, suddenly Emma snaps out of her inner musings.

"What the hell am I doing, the alcohol has gone to my head, that's what this is" she thinks to herself, while quickly going over to the booth

"I think we should go home now" Emma snaps

"yeah, it is starting to get late, we need to get this little one home" charming remarks and he gets up

"Go say bye to Regina" Emma tells Henry and he runs over, butting into her dance with Robin

"Were going now, mom"

"Oh really, okay" she looks slightly sad and hugs him tight

"I'll see you tomorrow" she mutters and walks him back over to the Charming's

Emma tries to avoid eye contact

"Were off now, Regina, I guess were see you tomorrow" Mary Margaret softly says

"Thats fine" she replies, looking to Emma, who has no choice but to look at her

"see you tomorrow" the blonde says in a bit of a high pitch voice and as they go to leave, Regina watches them go and finds herself wishing, she was going with them too.

* * *

Once back at the apartment, Emma barely says a word. her parents, to busy with the baby, to really notice and Henry was playing Xbox

Emma just sat, staring into space, thinking about a certain brunette, in the red dress

shaking her head slightly, I'm drunk, that's definitely what this is, I'm going to go to bed she thought

"I'm gonna get an early night" she shouted getting up from the seat

"okay, honey" Mary Margaret answered

she kissed Henry on the head and went to her room, where she got undressed and into her bed. She stared at the ceiling for a good while, whilst irrational thoughts crossed her mind

"she is beautiful though...that dress does suit her...i don't think much of that Robin though...come to think of it he wasn't much help with Zelena...what is she doing with him so quickly!...why was she even staring at me...

she let out a big sigh

"stop it Emma, go to sleep " she muttered and closed her eyes tight trying to shut out these thoughts that were consuming her, but she couldn't shake them, she was conflicted.

she clenched her fists and muttered "its no good, I've gotta go back go New York"

However, what she didn't realise was that while clenching her fists, she had released sparks of magic within her, which set in motion a path to what her heart, really desired.


	3. The Confusion

Emma awoke to the sound of her alarm, she leaned over and hit the snooze but she could hear music coming from the lounge of the apartment, she opened her eyes and sighed

she sat up, yawned and shuffled into the lounge, Mary Margaret was pottering around in the kitchen, while David was eating his toast

"Mom"

"Yes Henry" she responded, while helping herself to some cereal

"Did you know mom's dating Robin Hood? ROBIN HOOD!"

Emma stopped and looked at Him

"did I say something wrong mom?" he looked confused at Emma's confused expression

"You have told me about Robin already"

"no I haven't" he protested

Mary Margaret handed Emma a spoon

"your need to get ready soon, we got a wedding to go to"

"is this a joke?" she looked even more confused

"A joke? no its Belles and Mr Golds wedding today, have you forgotten?"

it must have been a dream, she thought

"No I haven't forgot" she replied

A while later she got dressed, wearing a black skirt, grey top and her dark red jacket. While Henry was in all black with a red checked shirt and his grey/red scarf and Mary Margaret in a light blue full dress, the baby had the same matching color outfit while charming was smart casual.

"Lets go, we don't want to miss it" charming remarked heading for the door

Emma just stared

"what is wrong with you today?" Mary Margaret asked

"you said that yesterday!" Emma snapped

"did I?"

"Everything is exactly the same as yesterday"

"Mom its okay" Henry worriedly comforting her, while per parents looked at her skeptically

"if you are living this day over again Emma, we need to talk to Regina or Mr Gold even, but we can't ruin their wedding day"

"Lets go" Emma shouted

* * *

Ten minutes later, they arrived outside the chapel

"Mom" Henry shouted running the short distance to Regina, who smiled and hugged him tight

"it's good to see you Henry" Robin said

"This is crazy" Emma muttered

"we better go inside" charming pointed guiding the way to Mary Margaret, as they walked off Robin and Henry followed, while Emma glanced at Regina who was looking at her softly

"hey"

"hey, Regina listen, you're going to think I'm crazy, but im living this day over again, I don't know how"

"Are you being serious?" she looked at her, as if she was mad

"okay, il prove it, when we get inside, robin will say, come there's room for you next to me"

"hmm"

once they got inside the doors and everyone was taking their seats

"come, there's room for you next to me" Robin shouted over

Regina raised her eyebrows

"what are we going to do, about this?" Emma muttered

"Were have to speak to Gold, after the ceremony"

"Okay"

they took their seats, anxiously

"Swan"

"yeah, I know what you're going to say, your certainly dressed for the occasion" she sarcastically said glancing sideways to see Regina smirking at Emma's comment, while hook looked dumbfounded

the ceremony then began and everyone went quiet.

half way through the vows Emma found herself glancing sideways once more, she noticed Regina fiddling with her fingers she looked a tad restless. Hood grabbed her hand, which strangely made her look straight to Emma, who didn't turn away this time she just stared, which made Regina smile

this is ridiculous she thought, before trying to concentrate on what was going on in front of her

"you may kiss the bride" everyone claps and a few cheers ring out

soon after, everyone starts to head off to granny's for the reception, apart from Emma, the charming's and Regina who go urgently, to speak to Gold.

"we have a situation" Regina snapped while he looked confused

"Emma seems to be living the same day over again, its repeating, what kind of magic is that" she tilted her head

he looked to the blonde

"are you sure that you are repeating events? maybe you have hit your head or something"

"of course I am sure, why would I make this crazy crap up" she crossed her arms

"what have you done"

"nothing" she snapped

"the only way this could happen, is if you used an impossible magic"

"but I haven't, and why would I do this to myself"

"I need to speak with you alone" he muttered, while the others glared

"okay" she walked slightly away, with him towards the wooden doors

"clearly there is something that needs to be greatly addressed, I wonder..."

"what?" she snapped

"possibly, there's something you didn't do, that you should have done, that's the answer, miss swan"

"what is?"

"you must find out what you should have done differently and do it"

"that's easy for you to say"

"if what you say is true, were all stuck in this day too dearie, even though we won't remember later, you have got us all into a groundhog day" he looked at her in a bemused way

"and us much as id love to repeat my wedding day over and over, i would like to enjoy the honeymoon and everything else, that is to come, so you better hurry up and figure things out, i need to get back to my wife now" he walked off

Mary Margaret rushed over

"well?"

"its okay, I'll sort it" she muttered, while looking to Regina, who could see, that Emma had no idea what to do

* * *

Once they entered the diner, Emma looked round, she noticed Ruby setting out some more food on to a table

"Ruby"

"Emma, how was the ceremony? iv been busy, getting this ready" she smiled while looked a bit flushed from rushing around

Emma just stared at her

"What's wrong?"

"We've had this conversation"

"are you feeling alright?" the brunette looked confused

Emma let out a light nervous laugh, before they heard Mary Margaret ask

"So, How's Zelena holding up in that cell"

"How would you feel if your ego was deflated" Regina sassed

"their here" one of the dwarfs shouted to which everyone quickly got up with their streamers and pulled them when they entered

However Emma just stood and watched, wondering if she was stuck in some kind of a nightmare

"come on guys" Belle laughed, while her husband was pulling bits off his black suit

Ruby appeared from know where and handed them both a glass of champagne "congratulations to the happy couple"

This is so bizarre, Emma thought

Suddenly Hook started muttering something into Emma's ear, which she immediately stopped and walked off towards Regina

"Regina, I don't know what to do"

They sat down at the nearest table, near the door, discussing what Emma went through the previous day and seeing if they could find what triggered the day to repeat

"there doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary, you sure that's everything? you must have forgotten something?" she tilted her head slightly and was rubbing her fingers

the only things iv left out are my inappropriate thoughts about you, but there's no way that would do this, she thought, but didn't say anything

The rest of the evening, was spent sitting at a table, going over and over what Emma done

"well your already altering things now, because you wasn't sat here discussing this yesterday, so maybe it will stop, because you're not doing what you did yesterday now" Mary Margaret asked

"maybe" the blonde sighed she looked at the clock on the wall, it was already beyond the time she had left the diner the previous night and she was starting to feel a pressure in her head and she covered her eyes, with her right hand and squeezed her mouth together, to try block it out.

The next thing she knew, there was a flash of light and she was in her bed opening her eyes...

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading and for the lovely comments. there will deffo be more Emma/Regina moments in the next chapter :)  
**


	4. The Day Is Repeating Itself, AGAIN!

"Oh crap" she said to herself whilst turning her alarm off, however she soon realised she could hear the same song playing from the lounge again and that the last thing she remembered, was sitting in the diner

she got up and shuffled out into the lounge and just stands there

putting baby bits in a bag...eating toast and one...two...three

"Mom"

"bingo"

"bingo?" Henry says confused

"Guys, the day is repeating itself, AGAIN"

They all looked at her strangely

"what?" charming remarked

"The day is repeating itself, I've already been to the wedding and reception twice now"

"maybe we should take you to the hospital, get you checked over"

"I am not crazy" she snapped

"if you are living, the day over again Emma, we need to talk to Regina or Mr Gold even, but we can't ruin their wedding day"

"you said that yesterday" she snapped again

"did i?"

"lets just go to the wedding" she muttered

* * *

When they arrived outside the chapel

"Mom" Henry shouted running the short distance to Regina, who smiled and hugged him tight

"it's good to see you Henry" Robin said while Emma let out a sigh

and again, the ceremony went exactly as the day before and once at the diner, she explained over and over the situation they were in.

"what can we do?" charming asked

"unfortunately not much, by the next time the loop starts, we won't even remember this conversation" Regina pointed out

"i need a break" the blonde snapped and got up and went to get some party food, she found herself repeating the words to the song that was playing

"oh this wild wild love of ours can't be tamed, for better or worse, a blessing or a curse, long live this wild, wild love of ours.."

"are you singing miss swan" a voice behind shuttered

"oh, kinda, yeah" the blonde replied turning to Regina, slightly embarrassed but the brunette had a smile plastered on her face

"don't worry I won't tell" the brunette smirked and both briefly shared an intimate moment of longing eye contact, before Regina cleared her throat

"your figure this out Emma"

"I hope so, because if I don't find a way out, I'm gonna lose it"

Regina stares at her

"you know, I meant, go crazy, nuts, insane"

"yes, i get it" they both slightly smiled and Emma scoffed a sandwich triangle into her mouth and looked around, she noticed the clock said 6.08 and a few seconds later, she noticed Tinkerbell bump into one of the hard crate cases on the floor and he immediately sat down in pain, rubbing her ankle.

Emma and Regina walked over

"are you alright?" the blonde asked

"it really hurts" she tried to get up and walk but hopped around on the spot

"this is all I need" she scoffed

* * *

Some time later, she was still getting no where fast, if anything she was just getting more frustrated

she decided that she needed to get some fresh air, she opened the diner door, down the few steps and walked a few paces forward, taking in deep breaths. it was a pleasant evening, a light breeze, but not cold.

She heard the door open behind her and a figure stood next to her, she turned her head to see who it was, it was Regina, she smiled to herself glad that it was her that came out

They stood there in silence for a few moments

"you checking up on me" Emma smirked looking straight ahead at one of the bushes that was slightly swaying

"no, just getting some fresh air" the brunette huffed

"you know I can tell when you're lying, right?"

"I'm well aware of your superpower em-ma" she sarcastically joked

"you know I never really noticed, how much prettier it was out here, at night"

"I like how the light shines out, makes everything stand out more" the brunette softly replies

"me too"

"what is Henry up to? the blonde asks

"his eaten too much and is complaining of feeling sick, im not surprised, I told him earlier not to eat too much of that cake"

Emma suddenly remembered the first time round of her telling him not to eat too much cake and Regina coming over and saying the same thing.

She grinned to herself and glanced at the brunette who was already looking at her, slightly doe eyed

before she could say another word, the door opened behind them, they both turned round to find Robin standing there

"We need you back inside" he told Regina

She looked to Emma

"go, il stay here for a bit, try figure out what to do about this loop thing"

to anyone really paying attention to Regina, could see she didn't really want to go back inside, just yet, but she nodded and walked away

Emma watched, as she walked up the few steps, through the door and through the small crowd inside

She turned back round and sighed

once she went back inside, she noticed Robin all over Regina, she felt her stomach churn and immediately went over to her parents, who were sitting at a table

"I think we should go home now"

"yeah, it is starting to get late, we need to get this little one home" charming remarks and he gets up

this is familiar, the blonde thought to herself and before telling Henry

"Go say bye to Regina"

"Were going now, mom"

"Oh really, okay" she looks slightly sad and hugs him tight

"I'll see you tomorrow" she mutters and walks him back over to the Charming's

"Were off now, Regina, I guess were see you tomorrow" Mary Margaret softly says

"Thats fine" she replies, looking to Emma

"this is so familiar" she scoffs trying to place the situation

"you are in a loop dear" Regina sarcastically remarks

"yeah, unfortunately" she snaps as they all walk off to go home as Regina watches them go and finds herself wishing, she was going with them too.

* * *

Once back at the apartment, again, the charming's are seeing to the baby and Henry playing Xbox.

She sits down, thinking...

Right...think Emma...think...I need to do something different...but what!...maybe, if I go lay down it will come to me

"I'm gonna go lay down guys, maybe it will come to me of what to do" she shouted getting up from the seat

"okay, honey" Mary Margaret answered

she kissed Henry on the head and went to her room, where she got undressed and into her bed. She stared at the ceiling for a good while

does the wedding need to be stopped? she thought. No, nothing would stop that.

do I need to stop Tinkerbell hurting herself? she thought. No, that would be a bit silly, though I might try, got nothing to lose.

is there something I haven't seen yet?, that I need to see!

she let out a big sigh and her thoughts drifted, to a certain brunette, that gave her the best moments of her day, a smile crossed her face.

She really did make today more bearable she thought and smirked to herself, while her eyes started to close...

* * *

**hope you all liked this one, i think it might be my fave chapter so far and thank-you bluetigress for your nice comments :)**


	5. You Know We've Already Done This Right?

**Hey everyone, the season finale left me feeling disappointed, but thank god for fanfiction, hope you all like this chapter - This is the forth time Emma is repeating - :)**

* * *

Emma opened her eyes to the sound of her alarm, she leaned over and hit it, to turn it off

"here we go again" she huffed as she dragged herself up and into the lounge

I'm just gonna skip this part, she thought and walked straight into the bathroom, where she looked into the mirror blankly, a few moments later she washed her face and pushed her face into a soft blue towel, after a few moments, she placed it back on the holder and walked out

Charming, had finished his toast and was helping Mary Margaret, with the bits for the baby, they needed to bring for the day

"Mom"

"Yes Henry?"

"Did you know mom's dating Robin Hood? ROBIN HOOD!" Emma rolled her eyes, even if i delay it, he still tells me this! she thought

"Yes Henry, you have told me already"

"no I haven't" he protested

she then walked, over to the kitchen unit

"your need to get ready soon, we got a wedding to go to"

she nodded, she couldn't be bothered to explain everything again, so, she went to get ready and then they left exactly as before

whilst they were walking to the chapel, Emma barely said a word

"You don't seem happy about going to this wedding"

"oh, it's going to be great, it's not like, I haven't already been to it" she joked to herself and snow looked at her confused

* * *

once she got inside the chapel, Robin was about to speak when the blonde, got in there first

"sorry Robin she's sitting with us, I need to talk to her about something"

"oh, okay" he looked at her confused

the blonde glanced to Regina and noticed that she seemed happy, at Emma's gesture and this brought a warm feeling inside of her.

They walked to the chairs and sat down, Hook turned round to face her

"yes, I'm certainly dressed for the occasion!" she snapped

Regina nearly choked, at the blondes blatant rudeness, as he just turned back around dumfounded.

she turned to the brunette "your going to think i'm crazy, but the day is repeating itself over and over, I've spoken to gold, I've been through everything with you and the others and I've got to do something different, but I don't know what"

"are you serious?" she sarcastically joked

"yes I'm sure you saw i knew what he was going to say" she pointed to Hook

"this is around the 4th time iv been to this wedding"

"what have you done! you don't think about consequences of your actions do you!" she huffed

"and why are you telling me all this, clearly I was unable to help"

"you did help" suddenly the ceremony started and Emma turned facing the front, while Regina was left wondering, how she did help

Emma bit her lip and just stared at Belle and Gold at the front of the chapel, until she noticed something in the corner of her eye, she looked down, Regina was fidgiting so Emma reached her left hand out and touched her hand briefly and whispered "its okay" she didn't know why she did that, but the brunettes expression was priceless, her mouth opened slightly and she seemed to be in some kind of shock.

"you can kiss the bride" everyone claps and a few cheers ring out and everyone starts to make their way to grannys

on their way there, Regina and Emma were in deep discussion, which didn't go unnoticed by the others

"what are you two secretly talking about?" Mary Margaret inquired

"nothing important" the blonde replied

"so you have told me, of all what you remember, but I still don't see how, how I was a help and why you have just told me this time round?"

"oh, well, you were, very encouraging and I don't know why, I've just told you this time round" she snapped trying to not look awkward about it

they reached the diner and went inside

"oh by the way Mary Margaret is going to ask you something about Zelena, can you try not to use your sarcasm this time" she smirked

the brunette crunched her face while looking straight at Mary Margaret, who glanced at her and asked

"So, How's Zelena holding up in that cell"

a few moments later...

"How would you feel if your ego was deflated"

Emma rolled her eyes

"you couldn't stop yourself could you?" she muttered

"no dear" the brunette looked pleased with herself

this woman gets right under my skin, the blonde thought, as she stormed off and suddenly, the brunettes face wasn't so smug no more

Emma went and sat at the corner table and just watched everything repeat itself, Henry and Hook came over and sat with her and Henry started eating his slice of cake

Regina then made a beeline for the blondes table.

"I hope you're not eating too much cake, Henry" she sternly said to him

"No Mom" he replied

"Mom, why have you still got your coat on?" Henry asked bemused

Emma laughed

"what's so funny" Henry asked

"its okay Henry, Regina is cold and what she's got on underneath, is not exactly warm"

"How how would you know that?" Hook asked

"A lucky guess?" she smirked

"is she right Mom?"

Regina suddenly appeared anxious and was fiddling with her hands, trying to find the right words

"Its true, what I have on underneath is not exactly warm, I need another drink" she muttered and she walked off

While Emma was left feeling, pleased with herself

* * *

Sometime later, the party was in full swing again, and she went to the bathroom

while she was washing her hands in the sink, of the empty diner toilet, Regina walked in, both momentarily paused and just looked at one another

"You know we've already done this right?" she joked but this time, Regina was the one that looked anxious, nervous even

"and what exactly did we do?" she muttered going into a cubical

"nothing, you just said how you found tonight interesting, that you know, everyone was not treating you as the evil queen"

she didn't get a reply

"I also complimented your dress" her voice coming off a tad high

suddenly the toilet flushed and she came out the cubical and headed straight to the sink

"I find that hard to believe" she glanced sideways at the blonde, slightly confused and yet pleased

"and you had that same expression, if I remember correctly" the blonde smirked

"you knowing everything that I'm going to say and do, is kind of freaking me out" she said anxiously

Emma leaned on the sink, tilting her head to one side, watching Regina

"I only know what you will say, if I do the same thing as the previous day, take yesterday for example, I went outside to get some air and I didn't do that before, you came outside too and we had a conversation, that we've never had before"

"did we?" she now looked intrigued

"yeah, it was nice, until Robin called you away" she huffed

"Oh" Regina looked to her hands rubbing the left one over the right hand slowly

"We better get back to the party" the blonde muttered and the brunette nodded, with that, they both left the bathroom

* * *

On re-entering the main part of the diner, Ruby grabbed Emma and started to dance instructing her to do the same

"come Em's, you haven't danced yet"

"Maybe in a little while, I said I'd help Regina with something"

"okay, hurry up though"

"alright" she looked at the clock

"dam, iv missed helping Tinkerbell" she muttered while trying to barge, her way through a few guests, when suddenly Hook grabbed her arm

"Swan, have this dance with me" he was slightly drunk

"I'm kind of in the middle of something"

"it will be fun" he took her hand and began to move around

"if I must" she huffed

However Regina spotted Emma dancing with Hook. Her eyes widened and her mouth slightly drops, as she just gawks at the beautiful blonde, who suddenly comes into the brunettes eye line, suddenly Regina snaps out of her inner musings.

"I think I should go home now" Regina tells Robin

"I will walk you home"

"okay, ill just go say bye to Henry"

"I'm going now, Henry"

"Oh really, okay" he looks slightly sad and hugs his mom

meanwhile Emma has watched the whole thing while dancing and stops

"sorry, I've just got to go do something" she rushes over, to where Regina and Henry are

"you're not leaving are you?"

"yeah, unless..." she tried to find the right words but the blonde spoke first

"I don't think il figure this out this time round anyway" she blurted out

"this time round?" Henry asked

"oh its nothing, don't worry"

"well you've been too busy with you boy-friend" she huffed, she instantly regretted saying it

Emma just stood there speechless

"Tell me again tomorrow?" Regina seemed to plead, which brought a slight smile to the blondes face

"maybe, if your lucky"

they stared for a few seconds, before Robin interrupted

"you ready to go?"

Emma put her hands round Henry

"Bye mom

she smiled and they walked out of the diner, while Emma and Henry watched them leave

* * *

**Thought id leave a next chapter teaser...let the fun begin...  
**


	6. Your Drunk, Emma!

**Heres the next chapter :) i did intend Emma to have more fun than she does in this chapter, but she will continue too in further chapters. **

* * *

Emma awoke, to her alarm sounding out

"this is hell" she mumbled, as she reached her arm out, to wack the alarm off and instead of getting up, she just lays there staring at the ceiling, blankly

there's a knock on the door

""your need to get ready soon, we got a wedding to go to"

"seriously" she thought and then shouted

"alright"

she laid there still, until she eventually got up and got dressed

Lets go, we don't want to miss it" charming remarked

Emma huffed

"what is wrong with you today?" Mary Margaret asked

"are you serious?" she snapped

"oh, someones got out on the wrong side of the bed today" charming sarcastically remarked

she just ignored the comment and walked out the door

* * *

Ten minutes later, they arrived outside the chapel

Emma walked straight past everyone, and went inside, and sat down in her seat that she had sat in the previous loops

She looked around and noticed the white angel designs around the walls, she embraced the brief silence before her mother appeared next to her

"I hope your mood will approve honey, this is meant to be a happy day"

she rolled her eyes and glanced sideways to see Regina, taking her seat next to Robin, she sighed and her mouth slightly opened and she felt sad

she spent the rest of the day just observing, she even stopped Tinkerbell hurting herself but again woke up with no further progress.

* * *

By the eighth loop, Emma was feeling depressed and quite snappy

she got up and got ready before walking into the lounge

"Mom"

"Sorry Henry I'm popping out for a while"

"we got a wedding to go to" Mary Margaret snapped

"I'll see you there, I just need to go out" she walked to the door. opened it and left before the others could reply

as she walked down the street, she saw Archie approaching her

"I'm glad, iv bumped into you" she said softly

"Hello Emma" he had Pongo with him

"Can we talk?" she asked

"sure, I'm heading home, anyway"

they started walking down the street

"what did you want to talk about?" he asked curiously

"Well, I've been feeling quite down over the past few days"

"sorry to hear that, may I ask why?

"would you think I'm mad, if I told you that day is repeating itself?"

"no, I wouldn't be surprised, many strange things have happened in this town" he titled his head at her

"well, I did something and were stuck, until I figure out, what im supposed to do" she sighed

"exactly how many of these loops, have we been through?" he asked

she took a few moments

"I think this is the eighth time, but I haven't had this conversation with you before"

"it must be frustrating"

"err..yeah" she says sarcastically

"however, its kind of an opportunity"

"hows that?" she tilted her head looking sideways at him, while they were still walking along the road

"think about it, if you knew in advance that everything is going to go back to the way it was, then you could do anything for as long as you want, without worrying about the consequences"

"oh" she stops

"i never looked at it that way, I've gotta go" she turned back and walked off grinning, while Archie was left wondering, what she was planning.

* * *

When she arrived at the chapel, everyone was already heading inside

She took her seat

"where have you been?" Henry asked

"I was speaking with Archie" she softly said smiling at him

Hook turned around in front of her

"your certainly dressed for the occasion Swan"

"and you, CERTAINLY ARE NOT!" she joked glancing sideways to see Regina, who Smirked at her comment, she always liked seeing Regina's reaction to her comment to Hook

the ceremony then began

She sat patiently, wondering what to do, she had become tensed. frustrated with her circumstance and Archie had supplied her with a way she could release, she needed a release.

"does anyone here, know of any reason these two shall not be wed?" the pastor asked

the room was silent and a few moments passed

Emma stood up "I do" her high-pitched voice sounded out and everyone looked round

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Mary Margaret snapped

"Belle you can do better, you know that right?" she was holding out her hands, faced upwards

Belle looked at her in disbelief

she suddenly realised this could turn nasty

"sorry bad joke" she immediately sat back down, feeling lots of eyes on her

"carry on" Belle told the pastor

* * *

On their way to the diner, Mary Margaret lectured Emma, on how it wasn't funny and what possessed her, all the way there

Emma just shrugged and was glad to reach the diner, once they got inside, everyone looked at her strangely

Well this is no fun she thought

Regina and Robin then walked through the door and Regina approached Emma

"what have you done! you don't think about consequences of your actions, do you!" she huffed

how bizarre, Emma thought as she remembered that in yesterdays loop, Regina had said the same line, but to a different conversation

suddenly she heard

"So, How's Zelena holding up in that cell"

Emma laughed out loud, they all looked at her, she suddenly crossed her arms

Regina turned back to Mary Margaret

"How would you feel if your ego was deflated" which was met, with raised eyebrows

"that's actually a pretty good come back" Emma said out loud

"Excuse me?"

"you heard what I said" she snapped and walked off over to the corner table

"I really don't know whats wrong with her today" Mary Margret sighed

"their here" one of the dwarfs shouted to which everyone quickly got up with their streamers and pulled them when they entered

"come on guys" Belle laughed, while her husband was pulling bits off his black suit

Emma brought her hands to her face and dragged them slowly down it

a few moments later she looked to her left, she saw Robin talking to Regina and she shook her head slightly for some reason and this time instead of not acknowledging it, she did, she stared longingly, sadly even

* * *

As the hours passed, she just drank more and more alcohol, trying to make all her troubles disappear, which was not the answer!

She found herself shuffling over to Ruby

"You...You know what!..."

"are you alright Ems?" Ruby asked sitting Emma down

"yeah...but you know what...your a good...friend" she muttered

"and I think you've had a few to many" she laughed

"um...possibily" she laughed back

Belle then came over

"Belle, you loooook so pretty today"

Belle looked to Ruby

"How many she had?"

"don't know"

"guys, I'm fine, i just need the bathroom" she got up and shuffled off to the bathroom, she found herself back at that same dark green sink, looking in the mirror but this time, she was talking to herself

"right..i'm .the saviour...or whatever...you have to figure this out..." she laughed nervously

Suddenly Regina walked in, both momentarily paused and just looked at one another

"your drunk Emma!" she sarcastically said while going into a cubical

and your beautiful, she thought to herself

"Regina..I urm...the reason I'm drunk is.. I'm stuck in a time loop thing, this day is repeating and repeating and repeating...I don't expect you to believe me in this state"

suddenly the toilet flushed and she came out the cubical and headed straight to the sink

"I find that hard to believe"

The blonde sighed looking down at the sink and briefly closing her eyes

"lets just say, I do believe you"

Emma suddenly looked to Regina

"You do?" her expression surprised

"you've always been honest with me Em-ma" a slight smile creeped the corners of her mouth, as she crossed her arms

"and why are you telling me all this, I clearly was unable to help"

"how would you know that?" the blonde asked leaning on the sink

"if you have repeated today before, I assume you told us about it before?"

"I did, yes"

"I also take it, you are no closer in solving it either, because of your drunken state"

"true...that's true...you know you are so cleverrr, I like that about you"

"Oh.." Regina didn't know what to say and a few moments went by with just intense eye contact between them, that felt like forever

Regina cleared her throat

"why don't we go sit down and you tell me what you remember"

"okay"

* * *

On re-entering the main part of the diner, Regina guided Emma to the closest empty table and they sat facing each other

Emma just gawked at the brunette

"Emma"

"umm"

"are you going to tell me what you remember" she smirked

"well...it was a normal day...got up, got dressed, went to the chapel, they got married, came here, went home nothing out of the ordinary...you know"

"well clearly something happened dear" she cupped her hands on the table

Emma reached out and took them in her own, obviously she wasnt thinking straight and Regina froze

"I'm going insane, Regina" her eyes began to water

"no you're not, come on, where's your fighting spirit gone"

"I've got you all stuck in this"

"and you will find a way to get us out of this" she squeezed Emma's hand and they gazed at one another, they didn't notice Henry come up to the table

"Mom, why are you holding Moms hand" he looked confused

They separated

"Oh, Emma's abit tipsy and I'm just reassuring her"

"Oh, can I have some more cake?" a big smile appearing on his face

"I hope you're not eating too much, your be sick"

"I'm not, honest"

"yes...you have Henry" Emma snapped

"how do you know that" he stared at her

"I know everything...you have had about three lots of cake already" she laughed

"he hasn't has he?" Regina looked to she if Emma was being serious

"I'm afraid so" her head fell on the table

"no more cake"

"that's not fair" he stormed off as Robin came over

"can I speak with you?" he asked Regina, she looked to Emma, who raised her head and nodded

"go, il be okay"

Regina got up and walked over to the bar area in conversation with him, while everyone else was chatting, having a laugh

However the blonde found herself just watching Regina, the way she flicked her hair and that smile. but Robin then kissed her and Emma looked totally devastated

she couldn't watch no more, she placed her head on the table and the next thing she knew she was waking up to the sound of her alarm...

* * *

**Teaser for next Chapter..._Emma leaves Regina absolutely speechless_**


	7. Just Tell Them, I Am Sick

As Emma's alarm went off, it sounded much louder than normal, maybe it was because she had to much to drink the previous night

"welcome to hell" she huffed as sat up and turned the alarm off and then shuffled into the lounge, rubbing her head

"Mom"

...

"Did you know moms dating Robin Hood ROBIN HOOD!"

she stared at him briefly in thought

"Did she tell you, they were dating?" she asked

"No, but I saw them kissing"

"it may not be what it seems Henry, she may have kissed him, but that doesn't mean their dating" she said with hope

Henry tilted his head in thought

"your need to get ready soon, we got a wedding to go to"

Emma sighed

"well, I am not going" she went to sit at the table, which had baby items all over it

"WHAT!" her mother snapped

"I'm not going" she said in a matter of fact way

"you must"

"why?"

"everyone is going"

"SO!, that doesn't mean I have to, does it!" she snapped as she got back up and poured some cereal into a bowl

"she's joking" charming laughed

"I can assure you, I am not" she raised her eyebrows and went to sit back down

"what will we tell everyone?"

"just tell them, I am sick"

"but you're not"

"well I feel like I am"

A silence filled the room and the tension in it, filled with every minute that passed

"Lets go, we don't want to miss it" charming remarked while Mary Margaret turned to Emma who was still sitting in the same seat in her pajamas

"what is wrong with you today, I'm not happy Emma!" Mary Margaret snapped while walking out the door with the others

* * *

For The rest of that day, Emma stayed in her pyjamas, she flicked endlessly through the TV channels, she even ended up watching The Dukes of Hazard, while eating a big bag of chips.

She blasted out some tunes, while dancing around the empty apartment, throwing her arms all over the place like some crazed loon.

However, by 6pm she was becoming bored with her own company. she decided to go to the party, She went into the closet, and rummaged around, pulling a red dress out" she smiled to herself

they won't expect this she thought while taking her pyjamas off, and slid the dress over her legs and up her body, I forgot how tight this was she thought, as she ribbed her hands over it, trying to straighten the ceases out, she then proceeded to do up her hair and put on a light amount of make up.

"Right, I better get going" she muttered to herself grabbing a pair of heels. She then strutted out into the lounge, looked around to make sure everything was okay and headed out the door.

Once she got to the entrance to the diner she stopped, she saw Regina and Robin through the window

"I can't do this" she muttered to herself as she backed away and went to go back to the apartment, but about 10 paces down she stopped again.

"what am I doing, of course I can, they won't remember tomorrow" she turned herself back round and went straight back, she got to the diner door, took a deep breath and opened it and walked in purposefully.

"Mom" Henry shouted running over to her and hugged her

Mary Margaret walked up to her, surprised

"Honey, you're wearing a dress"

"yes, I am" she smirked, she looked around to see if she could see where Regina was, but she was no where in sight

"I'm just going to get a drink" she told Henry and Mary Margaret

As she got to the bar and took a glass of wine and Ruby appeared next to her

"Ems, your here, you feeling better?" she asked while taking some sips of wine from her glass

"huh?"

"Snow said you were poorly"

"Oh, yeah, I am better now thanks"

"and look at you, you don't get dressed like that, unless you want to impress someone" she winked

"I don't want to impress anyone" she smirked

"Its Hook, isn't it? your finally giving in, to his charms" she whispered

Emma rolled her eyes, while turning round to the rest of the room

She noticed the bathroom door open, as Regina walked through it and looked over, the brunette paused, her eyes widening, her mouth slightly opening, while she slowly ran her eyes over the blondes body, from top to bottom, her heart started beating faster, as Emma gazed at her

"Your certainly dressed for the occasion Swan" Hook spat

"Huh?" the blonde looked at him blankly, her thoughts elsewhere, as he leered at her chest, she glanced away, to see where Regina was

"oh" she suddenly blurted out, as the brunette was now suddenly right in front of her

"Em-ma" subtly glancing down at the blondes mouth and back up to the blondes eyes

"Regina! how...how are you?"

the brunette seemed lost for words, she didn't say anything for a good few seconds, she was intensely starring

"I am...good" she weakly replied, before she received an unintentional nudge, from Tinkerbell from behind, which broke her out of the spell she had been put under

"oops, sorry Regina" Tinkerbell muttered while shuffling off, The brunette nodded accepting the apology and then flicked her hair and looked back to Emma

"I see your feeling better now, snow said you were poorly"

"yeah swan, you missed a great wedding" Hook said flirting with her, which Regina did not like and she narrowed her eyes

"I think I can guess what happened" Emma joked

they both looked at her curiously

"Regina..." a voice from behind sounded and she turned around

"I need to talk with you" she looked back round, to Emma

Not this again! the blonde thought

Regina smiled at her and nodded, before turning to walk away with Robin

"come and have a dance with me" hook asked

"Maybe later, I've just got here"

"okay, but I will get that dance" his voice firm but she just patted him on the shoulder and wandered off...

* * *

**Thanks for reading and the faves/follows/reviews its much appreciated :)  
**


	8. I Have This Friend

**Hey Everyone, **** this is kind of Emma seeking advice and truly accepting how she feels chapter and ****yes the dress**** is the one she wore as the bailbondsperson :D**

* * *

As she wandered around the diner, she noticed, Gold and Belle were in deep conversation, Ruby was chatting with some dude and her parents were cooing over the baby, but she stopped at where Tinkerbell was sitting

"Tinkerbell are you alright?" crossing her arms

"yeah, I just, earlier I hurt my foot it's still hurting" she was rubbing her hand over it

"oh" Emma suddenly remembered, how she hurt it

"how about you? your parents said you were poorly"

"I was, but am okay now" she sat down opposite her

"I don't think I've seen you this dressed up before, you look nice"

"thanks, thought id make the effort" she held her head with dignity

"is it for anyone in particular? Tinkerbell, looked over to Hook"

"not at all" she started rubbing her hands looking at them, Tinkerbell could tell something, was on the blondes mind

"is something bothering you Emma?"

a few moments passed

"well...I have this friend, she's been through some tough times and shes realized she has these feelings"

"feelings?"

"yeah...she's realized she may have these feelings, for this other person, that in the past has been a pain in the ass, it's a confusing time for her"

"are we talking about you and Hook?" she raised an eyebrow

"not at all!, its my friend...I don't know what advice to give her" she couldn't look at Tinkerbell in that moment, she didn't want to give it away, that she was actually talking about herself, so instead she pretended to concentrate on a drinking glass that was on the table

"what is confusing her?" a look of curiosity was now on the other blondes face

"this other person...she used to really annoy my friend, but things have changed...she says...they are friends now, they get on, but lately she has realized, there is much more there, for this other person" she tilts her head slightly now looking at Tinkerbell

"so why doesn't she just tell this other person" Tinkerbell was now, intrigued by the story

"I think she doesn't want to get hurt and it would cause so many problems, other people wouldn't approve" she ran her fingers over the glass before she looked sideways out the window

"well, all I can say is, tell your friend to follow their heart"

"what if this other person, doesn't feel the same?" she now looked to Tinkerbell

"well, if she doesn't want to admit it There must be some way, she can try to find out"

"maybe" she replied wearily, while turning her gaze back outside

* * *

Luckily Hook had gotten himself in a drunken state to bother her for that dance, so for the rest of that evening she pondered on things

she couldn't just come out and tell Regina partly because she feared the response but also there was a chance the loops could stop and then what, there had to be a better way of going about it of being certain of the response before saying it to Regina

"you look deep in thought" Belle told her standing next to her at the bar

"Oh, I've meant to talk to you, sorry I couldn't make it, to the wedding"

"Don't worry" she gestured a waving motion with her hand

Emma glanced sideways across the room to near the door, where Regina was speaking with Henry

"How did you know he was the right one for you?" she asked Belle

"I guess I just knew, I can't explain it really, some magical force brought us together and I followed by heart, yes he has many flaws but I see past that, many people don't see it of course, but I do" she smiled happily at Emma

Meanwhile Regina and Henry had walked up to her

"Mom's going home now" Henry muttered

"Oh, really?" she stared at the brunette

""yeah, unless..." she tried to find the right words while glancing down at the blondes dress

we had this same conversation the over night, Emma thought to herself trying to recall that situation

"unless there's some reason I should stay?"

Belle looked to Emma

of course I want you to stay, she thought to herself

"Oh...I don't know, you might miss something really entertaining if you go" she nervously joked while thinking What the hell am I doing!

"I doubt that" the brunette joked sarcastically

Belle smiled and walked off back over to Rumple, leaving Regina and Emma to talk

they didn't say a word for a few moments, as they just looked like two schoolgirls with crushes

"Well, I better go..."

"...can I ask you something?" her eyes gazed downwards while nervously fiddling with her hands

"yes"

"are you and Robin dating?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business" the brunette snapped

"I just...sorry" the blonde sighed

"I guess we are" the brunette said, softer than before realizing she sounded harsh in her last statement

"oh"

suddenly Robin appeared behind Regina "you ready to go?"and she nodded

"see you tomorrow, Em-ma"

"Okay" she watched them both walk off which filled her with jealousy

suddenly she heard charming say

"it is starting to get late, we need to get this little one home" he then got up and they all said their goodbyes and headed home

Once they arrived back at the apartment, again her parents were busy with the baby and Henry was playing Xbox

Emma just sat there blankly staring out until one thought sounded out in her mind

THIS IS GETTING SO MUCH MORE COMPLICATED...


	9. Exactly How Long Has This Been Going On?

**Hey everyone i know this chapter is abit shorter than the others but i wanted to get something uploaded for you all since its been a couple of days since the last update thanks again for all the support :)**

* * *

Once again the alarm went off and Emma turned over, picked it up and threw it on the floor and broke it

"you alright in there?" a voice from the lounge shouted

"FINE" the blonde shouted while closing her eyes and laying on the cooler part of the pillow, after a while she heard a voice coming from the lounge

"your need to get ready soon, we got a wedding to go to"

Emma opened her eyes and stared blankly at the wall, before dragging herself up

"this sucks" she said out loud to herself before dragging herself into the lounge, where she poured her breakfast into a bowl and sat down at the table and quietly ate

"are you going to get ready soon?" her mother firmly asked and Emma gazed over to her

"yeah, you go ahead of me though and il catch you up"

"well, okay" she said with uncertainty

A while later Emma got up and went to get ready

"Lets go, we don't want to miss it" charming remarked

"il catch you guys up" Emma shouted from the Bedroom

"Okay" her parents both shouted out and with that she heard the door close, she walked out into the lounge in that red dress number she had worn the previous evening, the reason she put it on was to see Regina's reaction over again

* * *

When She arrived at the chapel, the others were going inside, she got to the doors and she noticed everyone starting to sit down and Regina was just about to take her seat next to Robin when she looked straight at Emma, the blonde smiled at her and the brunette paused, her eyes widening, her mouth slightly opening, while she slowly ran her eyes over the blondes body, from top to bottom, her heart started beating faster while Emma not very gracefully walked straight towards her

"I need to speak with you, its important"

"can...can it wait till...after" the weakly responded

"okay" she saw the brunette glance down at her chest and straight back up to her eyes and she gave a smirk thinking "i saw that" to herself and then she turned to go sit next to Henry on the other side in line with where Regina was

when she sat, Hook turned round in front of her

"your certainly dressed for the occasion Swan" he eyed her up and down

"can you not" Mary Margaret spat

"yeah and is my appearance, all that you care about!"

"your...a bright girl" he smirked and he went to pat her leg , Regina had seen the whole thing and was spewing inside

"don't you dare" she whispered to him and he backed slightly away and turned around

finally, the ceremony began and everyone went quiet

throughout the whole thing Emma kept glancing sideways, smiling to herself and again she noticed Regina fiddling with her fingers as she looked a tad restless.

Hood grabbed her hand which made her look straight to Emma, who smiled at her then turned her head back to the front of the chapel, thinking about this whole loop situation

she had gotten distracted by the whole Regina situation, that she has taken her eyes off finding a way to stop the loops

"i need to really find out what I need to do to stop this day repeating...but I can use it to find a way to find out if I have a chance, if she would choose me" she thought to herself

"you can kiss the bride" everyone claps and a few cheers ring out and everyone gets up

"you're wearing a dress" mary Margaret gaped in surprise, she didn't really notice when Emma had sat down

"yes I am" she smiled

"You said you needed to talk to me?" a whisper came from behind, Emma suddenly turned round

"yes!" she proceeded to walk out of the chapel and Regina followed, while the others were not far behind

"What is it you want to talk about?" walking next to Emma

"Your going to think I'm crazy" she let out a slight nervous laugh

"maybe I already think you are" she sarcastically replied

"oh thanks" they looked at each other

"what would you say if I told you, we are all repeating the same day and I am the only one that knows"

"id say what have you done and you never think of the consequences of your actions"

"I thought you would say that" she blonde smirked

"are you being serious?" Regina was now glaring at the blonde next to her while walking

"im afraid so"

"how is that even possible"

"I don't know, I really don't know how to fix it, but I thought if i told you again, maybe this time il find out what i need to do"

"this time?" she looked confused

"yeah I've already told you all this before"

""exactly how long has this been going on?"

"umm...this must be around the tenth time"

Suddenly Regina stopped and looked confusingly at her, shook her head and stormed off straight ahead, leaving Emma standing there wondering what that was all about before watching the brunette march up the road

"REGINA" she shouted as she went to catch up with the her, leaving the others behind looking totally confused...


	10. What's Going On With You Two?

"Come On...Regina...Wait up" Emma shouted, eventually catching up with the brunette, who was still marching down the road

"When will it all end! there was pan, my crazy sister and now this! when will things just be normal for once" she huffed and stopped, pushing one hand through her hair

"I know how you feel, believe me" Emma said softly looking at the brunette

"sorry I snapped at you"

"its okay" her lips curled up into a smile, which Regina took notice of and she done the same

"you do realize, we have gone past where we were supposed to be going" the blonde smirked

"How very observant miss swan" Regina sassed

"We better go back"

"yes and you got some explaining to do" she glared at her before beginning to walk back, Emma followed

When they both walked through the diner door, they were met by suspicious looks and Mary Margaret walked straight over to them

"What's going on with you two?"

"its nothing" Emma muttered

"it didn't look like nothing"

"as Em-ma said, its nothing whats the big deal don't you have anything better to do?"

Mary Margaret gave her one of those looks before asking

"So, How's Zelena holding up in that cell"

"How would you feel if your ego was deflated" Regina sassed which was met, with raised eyebrows

"I give up" and she walked back over to the table where Charming was

"Even if things are slightly different most of the words are still spoken" Emma joked

"Maybe it's meant to be, have you ever thought about that?" Regina turned her head to met her eyes

"their here" one of the dwarfs shouted and everyone quickly got up with their streamers and pulled them when they entered

"come on guys" Belle laughed, while her husband was pulling bits off his black suit

Ruby appeared from know where and handed them both a glass of champagne "congratulations to the happy couple"

"thank-you Ruby"

"definitely meant to be" Emma whispered next to Regina, who gave her a side smirk

all of a sudden, Hook muttered in Emma's ear

"Are you enjoying yourself swan, you know that could be us at some point"

Regina had heard and narrowed her eyes at him

"Over my dead body" she muttered to herself as she looked back to Belle and Rumple, not realizing it was loud enough for both to hear

Emma gaped and a warm feeling filled her inside, while Hook just looked confused

"Excuse me?"

Regina felt a burning upon her cheeks

"She can do better, that's all" she spat and she walked off, over to Henry and Hood

Suddenly, Ruby put the music on and started handing out drinks to everyone and a few moments later, everyone was chatting.

"What was that?" he asked Emma, who still had a warm feeling going round inside her

"umm?" she muttered, while not taking her eyes off the brunette who was now hugging their son

"whats her problem?" he asked again

"you know whats she's like sometimes" she gestured her hands dismissing it

* * *

An hour later Emma managed to get Regina alone at one of the tables but they got interrupted by the speeches that were about to be made and Henry had also come over to sit with them.

_"Hi everyone, as you know my husband is not one for many words and we agreed to keep things short, as I know you all are inching to get at the food"_

slight laughs echo around the room

_"Thankyou all for sharing this day with us, a day of love and magic that will leave its imprint in my heart forever. Today, I have my fairytale but its magnificence is beyond anything I could have imagined. I could live the rest of my life in this moment, surrounded by my friends and family and never want for anything more._

_And what can i say about my husband, I guess I just knew he was the one for me, I can't explain it really, some magical force brought us together and I followed by heart, yes he has many flaws but I see past that, many people don't see it of course, but I do and im forever grateful" _

they both look lovingly at each other and Emma glances to Regina, who also looks to her and they share a brief intimate moment before Ruby shouts

"Lets toast to the happy couple"

Everyone raises their glasses

"To the happy couple" they all say in unison and Belle and Rumple nod their heads in thanks

"you got to cut the cake" Ruby tells them

"We Know Ruby" Belle laughs and they go over to the three-tier white iced cake and they proceed to cut it

"Oh cake" Henry says happily and gets up to go over and while everyone watches and gathers round, Emma and Regina stay at the table, and Regina clears her throat

""So, are you going to tell me how this all started?"

"well...it was a normal day, i got up, got dressed, went to the chapel, they got married, came here, went home nothing out of the ordinary and then woke up to the same day, over and over"

"well clearly something happened dear" she cupped her hands on the table

"This feels so familiar" the blonde thought and she tilted her head trying to think how

"you say this is about the tenth time right? so what have you been doing all these times?"

"Well...trying to find out what I need to do" she looked down at the table

"there's something you're not telling me" the brunette snapped

Emma tried to change the subject

"Gold told me there's something I didn't do, that i should have done, that's the answer, but I have no idea what I should have done, or how I done this"  
she put her hands to her face, feeling tense

"I'm sure your find the answer, I will help as much as I can, why have you just told me this time?"

Emma suddenly remembered Regina had asked before why just her, she smiled to herself

"its easier"

"oh"

"I think you're the best person to help me figure this out"

"oh really" she raised an eyebrow and they were fully engaged in intense eye contact, that neither noticed that Henry and Hook say down next to them

"Mom"

suddenly Regina looked sideways to find Henry next to her

"Henry...I hope you're not eating to much of that cake" smiling at him

Emma looked sideways to find Hook grinning at her like some lovesick teenager

"Swan, you gonna dance with me tonight?"

Regina swang her head towards Hook, narrowing her eyes once more

"Maybe later" the blonde offered politely and glanced to Regina, where she noticed the brunette had clenched her fists

* * *

**should have the next chapter done by the end of the weekend and all i can say is the L word will be mentioned :) thanks again to everyone who follows/faves and for the encouraging reviews :)**


	11. It Looks Like You Have A Thing For Her

"Right, I need the bathroom" Emma shuffled across, so Hook had to get up, she smiled and walked off, towards the bathroom

10 minutes later...

Emma was still in the bathroom and Henry had got up and wandered off towards the food tables.

Regina sighed and slid herself across the chair

she needed to get some fresh air, since Emma left, she had sat there, thinking about the alluring blonde and she had become a bit hot and bothered by completely innocent thoughts.

she made her way outside, which Robin saw and he followed her

A minute later, Emma came out of the bathroom, she went to go back to the table, but she found only Hook there. She looked around, she saw Henry but she couldn't see Regina

"You took your time" Hook joked

"where's Regina?" she looked to him

"I saw her go outside, Robin's with her"

"Oh" she sat down opposite with a frown, before looking to the door

Ruby and Belle came over to them

"Are you alright Emma?" Belle asked noticing the blondes dampened mood

"I'm fine don't worry about me, its your day" she suddenly noticed the door open and Regina walked in looking flustered, Emma thought, she must have had a make out session outside with Robin, which made her cringe, it felt like a slap in the face, at the thought of it. but she couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

The party was now in full swing, everyone was in cheerful spirits and it was now dark outside, making everything seem louder and brighter

Some of the guests were a bit tipsy and Emma didn't realize, she had hit the booze heavily, since seeing Regina come back in all flustered

"Emma, how much have you had to drink, honey?" her concerned mother asked sitting with her at one of the tables

"Dunno, don't care"

"I think were going to take you home soon" she told the blonde

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom" she snapped and wondered off, taking no notice of her mothers disapproving and concerned looks

while she was washing her hands in the sink, of the empty diner toilet, Regina walked in, both momentarily paused and just looked at one another

"Ha, looks like this was always meant... to be too" she smirked while slightly losing her footing and grabbing onto the sink

"Your drunk Emma" the brunette said as she walked into the cubical, trying to mask her concern

"You've told me that before too" she muttered but Regina still heard it

"you were intoxicated in a previous loop, dear?"

"maybe..."

a sudden silence filled the room and Emma pouted thinking of what to say, while looking at the cubical door

the toilet flushed and the cubical door opened, the blonde quickly turned back to the mirror, while Regina washed her hands and slightly fixed her hair

"Has something happened, you were fine earlier" the brunette seemed concerned

"nothing has happened" she just stared into the mirror

"this is not like you. I thought we were going to try to find a way to stop the day repeating?" the brunette was now facing Emma, arms crossed

"that's pretty hard...when we keep getting interrupted" she now turned to face Regina

"Well were alone now...you know, when I was outside earlier I was thinking, that maybe the night before this started, you may have done something to start it?"

Emma was just staring at the brunettes lips, trying to concentrate

"oh, when you was outside with Robin!" she spat

Regina gave her a confused look

"you looked well flustered. when you came back in...and...and so im surprised that you was doing anything else, but making out with him" she looked down frowning

"Excuse me! I'm trying to help you and anyway so what if I was making out, which by the way I wasn't...why am I even trying to justify myself" she sighed throwing her hands down to her sides

"you wasn't?" the blonde asked, raising her head wide-eyed, taking in the deep brown chocolate eyes

"No miss swan, why are you so bothered anyway?"

Emma could tell the brunette now looked slightly nervous, for some reason

"I'm not it's just...just you looked flustered and I assumed..." she tilted her head

"well okay"

"so why was you flustered?"

"EMMA!...we need to stop these loops, so what was you doing the evening before this started?"

The blonde took a few moments, thinking, staring at plump red lips, her eyes suddenly widening

"I was thinking of going back to New York"

"what?...Why! and no" she said first with surprise and then a firmly no

Emma laughed nervously

"you think all this is to stop me going back there?"

"maybe, but there must be something else to it"

"I can't remember anything else" she huffed

"you have too"

Emma's gaze was fixed once more to Regina's lips and she brought her eyes up to her dark brown chocolate eyes, she started to feel woozy

"my head feels fuzzy" she muttered

"let's get you to a table" the brunette took her arm and helped her out of the bathroom

* * *

On re-entering the main part of the diner, Ruby was standing there, she was about to ask Emma to dance with her but saw Regina holding her arm and Emma just gawking at the brunette, who was oblivious because she was busy concentrating on getting Emma to the table safely

"Is she alright?" Ruby asked

"Shes had a bit too much alcohol"

"Oh, let me help"

"NO, I am fully capable miss Lucas!" who then backed off and watched Regina, pull Emma across to the nearest empty table

Emma slumped down, while Regina rushed to get some water

"here drink this" she placed the glass in front of her and Emma leaned forward and started taking sips

"I guess your have to remember tomorrow" she said softly sitting opposite

Emma reached out and took the brunettes hands in her own, obviously she wasn't thinking straight and Regina froze

"I'm sorry"

"come on, where's your fighting spirit gone..and you will find a way to get us out of this" she squeezed Emma's hand

"I Think... we have had this conversation before, too"

Regina leaned slightly forward and in a slight evil queen tone

"you have just confirmed to me, that you have defiantly had too much alcohol in a previous loop" she flicked her eyes to Emma's lips and suggestively back up to meet doey eyes

"Mom, why are you holding Moms hand" Henry asked looking confused

They both separated from their still joined hands

"Oh, Emma's abit tipsy and I'm just reassuring her"

"Oh, can I have some more cake?" a big smile appearing on his face

"go on then" Emma grinned and he ran off while Robin came over

"can I speak with you?" he asked Regina, she looked to Emma, who was slightly shaking her head as if saying no but she didn't realise she was doing it

"Actually, I need to have a talk with Emma but il be over in a minute"

"Okay" he nodded and walked away

"Wait a minute" Emma muttered

"whats wrong?" the brunette asked concerned

"why didn't you go with him?"

"you seemed to not want me too, you shook your head"

"did I?" the blonde found herself just watching Regina, blinking her eyes, tiredness was setting in but she didn't want to sleep, she just wanted to keep taking in the beautiful woman, in front of her

Ruby suddenly plunked herself next to Emma and Regina leaned back, snapping out of her inner musings

"Em's, here come lean on me" the blonde leaned back and leaned her head on Ruby's shoulder

"Il be back in a minute" Regina muttered as she got up to go to the bar

"Ems..."

"umm"

"whats going on with you and Regina, from what I've seen today, it looks like you have a thing for her"

"don't be silly" Emma muttered as she closed her eyes starting to doze, not realizing Regina has sat back down opposite

"I don't have a thing for her...i...i love her"

Ruby and Regina just stared wide-eyed at one another, Regina though, wasn't 100% sure, if she was talking about her, but it was confirmed seconds later, when Ruby suddenly pointed at her and lip sank "you"

her mouth parted, as she glanced at the lightly sleeping blonde, her face lighting up in awe and internally, she was more than overwhelmed with emotion she had to fight the urge, to pull herself over the table and kiss the blonde but she might as well have, because Ruby could tell from the brunettes expression, that the feeling was mutual


	12. Different Place But Same Conversation

**Hey everyone, here's the 1st half of the next loop and yes Emma's semi conscious confession didn't stop it but I think some of you may know what will :)  
**

* * *

Once again, the alarm went off and Emma turned over and again picked it up and threw it on the floor and broke it

"you alright in there?" a voice from the lounge shouted

"FINE" the blonde shouted, turning on her back, she suddenly opened her eyes hearing the same song from the lounge playing

"oh crap" he muttered

"what did I do last night!, did I say that I loved Regina!" she brought her hands to her face

"your need to get ready soon, we got a wedding to go to" Mary Margaret shouted which made Emma immediately realize, the day was repeating and what she did, would have been forgotten

she sighed and pulled herself up, walked out into the lounge and straight into the bathroom, She looked into the mirror, trying to recall the conversations she had and suddenly as if she had been hit in the face

"I wanted to go back to new york! i remember a pressure in my hands...gold said impossible magic...so...I did do this! HA!"

"who you talking to in there?" charming asked from the other side of the door

"no one, just myself" she joked, she then washed, headed straight back to the bedroom, put her red dress on that was still immaculate, like she hadn't already worn it a few times and then she walked back out into the lounge

"Lets go, we don't want to miss it" charming remarked

"Yes, let's go" the blonde said cheerfully

* * *

Ten minutes later, they arrived outside the chapel

"Mom" Henry shouted running the short distance to Regina, who smiled and hugged him tight, this brought a smile to the blondes face, she always liked seeing them both hug. She didn't notice Hood until he spoke to Henry

"it's good to see you Henry"

"we better go inside" charming pointed guiding the way to Mary Margaret, as they walked off Robin and Henry followed while Emma glanced at Regina who was looking at her with wide eyes, her mouth slightly open, while she slowly ran her eyes over the blondes body, from top to bottom, her heart started beating faster

"Hey" Emma whispered, she would never get tired of seeing the brunettes reaction to her dressed up like this

"...Hey" they started to follow the others

"I need to tell you something"

"oh..." the brunette glanced down at the blondes lips and straight back up to her eyes

"you're going to think I'm crazy, but the day is repeating itself over and over, I've spoken to gold, I've been through everything with you and the others and I've got to do something, but I don't know what. However thanks to you I know how this happened"

"are you serious?" she sarcastically joked

"YES! listen when we get inside Robin will say to you "come, there's room for you next to me"and if you still don;t believe me Hook will turn around, in front of me and say "your certainly dressed for the occasion Swan"

Regina gave her a confused and disbelieving look and once they got inside...

"come, there's room for you next to me" Robin spoke over to Regina, whose mouth gaped and her eyes widened, while Emma had a smug grin on her face and walked off towards her seat

Once Regina sat down next to Robin, she just shook her head slightly and looked over to Emma

The man in front of the blonde turned round, just like Emma had said

"your certainly dressed for the occasion, Swan" he eyed her up and down

Regina was now more than convinced, but she found herself more bothered about Hooks comment, than about being stuck in a loop

"I certainly am and im sorry to disappoint you but I haven't dressed up like this for you, mate" she snapped but before he could say anything Belle suddenly appeared and the ceremony began

Emma sat there grinning to herself, she felt as if she had more control over her situation than before, she felt more confident, she glanced to Regina as she always had done previous times, she noticed Regina fiddling with her fingers but she looked more restless this time.

Hood grabbed her hand which made her look straight to Emma, who smiled at her but for Regina that was it, she stood up and walked out of the chapel, everyone looked back confused, Robin went to get up and follow but Emma got up instinctively and told him she would go

Once she got outside, she saw the brunette pacing and had a focused look on her face

"Re-gina"

"When will it all end! there was pan, my crazy sister and now this! when will things just be normal for once" she huffed and stopped, pushing one hand through her hair

The blonde let out a slight laugh

"oh, im so glad that you find it so funny, miss swan" she spat

"I don't, it's just you said the same thing to me yesterday, word for word, but you didn't storm out of the wedding, you were storming down the street instead"

"i did?"" she looked at the blonde in surprise

"yes... and i think i said I know how you feel and then you apologized for snapping" she smiled at the brunette, who was now just looking into the blondes eyes with a range of emotions, boiling inside of her

"We better go back" Emma whispered turning to go back inside

"yes and you got some explaining to do"

"you also said that yesterday" the blonde smirked

Regina huffed in annoyance, that Emma knew what she was going to say and she felt slightly anxious at what the blonde knew that she didn't, about the rest of the days events

When they both walked through the chapel doors, they were met by suspicious looks. Emma thought this is ridiculous, as she sat back in her seat

Mary Margaret leaned over "What's going on with you two?"

"its nothing" Emma muttered

"it didn't look like nothing"

different place but same conversation, she thought to herself but didn't answer her mother, instead she just watched Belle and Rumple

"you can kiss the bride" everyone claps and a few cheers ring out and everyone gets up

Regina darts for Emma straight away, leaving Robin dumbfounded and she whispers

"you said you figured out how this happened?" her words were soft, she had her held her hands together, Emma found it totally endearing

"yeah I think so" she replied, before being interrupted by Mary Margaret's serious tone

"Regina! what was all that about earlier leaving the chapel?"

"I needed some air" she huffed and her soft demeanor now gone

"let's get to the diner" Emma said firmly pointing to the door...


	13. Tell Me Everything Again

**Hey everyone, this**** a longer chapter which is mainly Emma/Regina, ****thanks again for the reviews/faves/follows i honestly didn't think this story would get much interest, its much appreciated  
**

* * *

Once they all arrived at the diner, Regina and Emma went straight to an empty table in the corner and leaned over the table, in a whispering tone which didn't go unnoticed by some of the others, especially Mary Margaret and after a few minutes the curiosity was too much and she went over

"So...what's going on with you two?"

Regina whipped her head up

"excuse me?"

"it's just ever since we left the chapel, you two have whispered to each other and looked suspicious, whats going on?" she folded her arms waiting for a reply

Regina leaned back in the chair rolling her eyes, while Emma sighed

"Nothing is going on, me and Regina are just talking, if you must know its to do with Henry"

"hmm...well okay" she looked to Regina narrowing her eyes which prompted another eye roll

""So, How's Zelena holding up in that cell"

"How would you feel if your ego was deflated" Regina sassed which was met, with raised eyebrows

"Oh my god" Emma spat, which was met with confused looks from Regina and Mary Margaret

Emma just held her hands up in front of her, as some sort of apology

"right, I guess il leave you both to it, don't take too long this is Belle's celebration after all" she then walked off over to Charming and the others

Regina returned her gaze to Emma

"What was that all about?" she asked

"what?"

"the oh my god?"

"oh that! in every loop you and her have that same conversation about Zelena, its driving me up the wall"

Regina laughed

"glad your finding it funny, it's not like you have to listen to it over and over" she huffs looking down at the table

"Em-ma..."

"yes..."

"we will figure this out, we have too"

"but what if it never ends? it's a possibility" she returns her gaze to Regina who is staring at her with a little side smirk

"well..I guess your have to learn to live with that Zelena conversation, that me and Snow keep having..." she sarcastically says

"you sure know how to make a girl feel better don't you!" she raised an eyebrow with a little smirk of her own, which Regina couldn't help but feel pulled too

"I am curious though..." the brunette takes a sip of her drink

Emma leans in to the table and whispers

"about?..." her heart suddenly speeding up in her chest, when Regina starts to lean slightly closer to her

"The rest of this evening, what happens?"

Emma lets out a slight laugh, her heart slowing slightly

"wouldn't you like to know.." she says being slightly flirty

"I would"

"im not telling you, it's a surprise" she takes her glass to her lips, while looking into the brunettes eyes, Regina shakes her head slightly while looking at the blondes lips and back up to her eyes, her heart fluttering wildly

* * *

some time later, they got interrupted by the speeches that were about to be made and Henry had also come over to sit with them.

"you two have sat here for ages" he muttered before Belle started to talk

_"Hi everyone, as you know my husband is not one for many words and we agreed to keep things short, as I know you all are inching to get at the food"_

slight laughs echo around the room, however Emma wasn't paying any attention to Belle, she realized she hadn't even noticed Belle and Gold enter the diner let alone anything that had preceded it, she was so wrapped up in her conversation with the beautiful brunette

"Lets toast to the happy couple" Ruby shouts

"To the happy couple" they all say in unison and Belle and Rumple nod their heads in thanks

"you got to cut the cake" Ruby tells them

"We Know Ruby" Belle laughs and they go over to the three-tier white iced cake and they go ahead to cut it

"Oh cake" Henry says happily and gets up to go over and while everyone watches and gathers round, Emma and Regina stay at the table, and Regina clears her throat

"So...why have you just told me this time?" slowly raising her gaze to the blonde

"you have asked me that in more than one loop" a big grin appearing on her face, causing Regina's stomach to flutter

"and what did you say?"

"I think you're the best person to help me figure this out"

"oh really" she raised an eyebrow and they were fully engaged in intense eye contact, that neither noticed that Henry and Hook say down next to them

"Mom"

suddenly Regina looked sideways to find Henry next to her

"Henry...I hope you're not eating to much of that cake" smiling at him

"This happened too" Emma softly says getting Regina's attention

"Swan, you gonna dance with me tonight?"

Regina swung her head towards Hook, narrowing her eyes

"She's got more important things to be doing, than dancing with you" Regina spat causing the blonde to gape, while Henry and Hook just starred

"what?..." she spat

"this is new" Emma replied

"Is it?" Regina looked surprised and strangely pleased about it

"well good" she huffed

"what are you two going on about? its like you got some secret mom code going on" Henry asked

both women smiled

"Right, I need the bathroom" Emma shuffled across, so Hook had to get up, she smiled and walked off, towards the bathroom

10 minutes later...

Emma was still in the bathroom and Henry had got up and wandered off towards the food tables.

Regina sighed and slid herself across the chair

she needed to get some fresh air, since Emma left, she had sat there, thinking about the alluring blonde and she had become a bit hot and bothered by completely innocent thoughts.

she made her way outside, which Robin saw and he followed her

A minute later, Emma came out of the bathroom, she went to go back to the table, but she found only Hook there. She looked around, she saw Henry but she couldn't see Regina

"You took your time" Hook joked

"where's Regina?" she looked to him

"I saw her go outside, Robin's with her"

"Oh" Emma suddenly remembered this had happened before, but instead of sitting down she wandered over to the door, looking out.

As she watched, she saw Regina and Robin with their backs to the door, she could she Robin looking sideways at the brunette, he smiled and they both turned to face one another. Regina's expression looked quite serious and flustered. it looked like she was trying to say something to Robin but it wasn't coming out right and she kept gesturing her hands, trying to explain something, Robin looked confused and suddenly he went to kiss her, which caused Emma to grimace but she was left gaping at Regina's response, the brunette pulled away almost instantly from the kiss shaking her head and putting her hands up in front of her and she was saying something.

Emma was so concentrated on what she was watching, that she didn't see Hook behind her

"What's so fascinating out there, when you could be doing better things with me" he joked

before she could reply. the door opened and Regina walked in looking flustered

"are you alright?" Emma asked concerned

"Yes, I'm going to get a drink" she walked off as Robin come back in

"You alright mate?" Hook asked

"I don't know, that woman is so complicated, one minute she's fine the next she's..."

"I know what you mean" he says nodding his head

* * *

The party was now in full swing, everyone was in cheerful spirits and it was now dark outside

Emma was in the bathroom, expecting Regina to come in, as she had done in all previous loops

she then walked in, both momentarily paused and just looked at one another

"why does it look like your waiting for someone?" the brunette said as she walked into the cubical, trying to mask her emotions

a sudden silence filled the room and Emma pouted thinking of what to say, while looking at the cubical door

"maybe...I was waiting for someone"

a brief silence filled the room again, before the brunette sighed and softly said

"You was waiting for me, wasn't you?"

the toilet flushed and the cubical door opened, the blonde quickly turned back to the mirror, while Regina washed her hands and slightly fixed her hair

"you've avoided me, since you came back inside earlier" she now turned to face Regina she was just staring at the brunettes lips, trying to concentrate

Regina gave her a confused look

"why would I do that?"

"i don't know...it's just when I tried to talk with you few times after you came back in, you seemed like you couldn't get away from me fast enough" she sighed

"I wasn't...why am I even trying to justify myself" she sighed throwing her hands down to her sides

"you wasn't?" the blonde asked, raising her head wide-eyed, taking in the deep brown chocolate eyes

"No miss swan, why are you so bothered anyway?"

"oh...nevermind..." she looked back into the mirror looking anxious

"EMMA!...we need to stop these loops" continuing to watch the blonde, who looked back to her

"I was thinking of going back to New York"

"what?...Why! and no" she said first with surprise and then a firmly no

Emma laughed nervously

"I think you had this same reaction, when I told you 'yesterday''"

"I hate that you know, what I am going to say" the brunette huffs

Emma's gaze was fixed once more to Regina's lips

"there are some differences"

"that's good, otherwise you would properly go insane"

"I have had my moments"

"maybe you will tell me sometime" she smiled

"I think I'd like that" Emma smiled back

Regina cleared her throat

"we better get back to the party, they will think I've poisoned you or worse"

"yeah, I think Mary Margaret may have watched us all day"

"wouldn't surprise me dear"

* * *

On re-entering the main part of the diner, Ruby grabbed Emma and started to dance instructing her to do the same

"come Em's, you haven't danced yet"

"Ruby!"

Regina gave a smile and walked off towards Robin

They started dancing and pulling silly faces at one another, which had them in fits of laughter

Ruby then whispered into Emma's ear

"What's going on with you and the mayor? you two have been almost inseparable today" a big grin appeared on Emma's face, she didn't notice Regina, across the room, was watching her and secretly yearning wishing she was whispering into the blondes ear

"it's nothing" Emma shouts

"What is so amusing?" Robin asked, looking over to the girls dancing

"Nothing, just them being silly" she crosses her arms

"How about, we be silly too" he grins

She scoffs

"Come on, lets at least have one dance"

she rolled her eyes

"Okay, just one" she begins to take her coat off and puts it on a chair, they walk the short distance to where the others were dancing and suddenly the music cuts to a slow love song and Robin pulls her closer to himself, which she finds slightly awkward, while Emma and Ruby stop, laugh and go to walk over to the Charming's table

As Emma shuffles behind Ruby, she stops briefly when she spots Regina dancing with Robin. Her eyes widen and her mouth slightly drops, as she just gawks at the beautiful brunette, who suddenly comes into the blondes eye line, suddenly Emma snaps out of her inner musings.

"This has happened before...why am I surprised...stupid Emma stupid! stupid! stupid!" she mutters to herself while quickly going over to the booth

before she can say "I think we should go home now"

Regina appears next to her

"Em-ma..."

The blondes eyes widen, the others at the table stop and stare at the brunette, who suddenly becomes all to aware of everyone's glances

"can I talk with you for a moment in private"

"Regina, you have had all her attention, nearly all night, what possibly could you discuss now" Mary Margaret snaps, while Ruby smirks and her eyes dart between Emma and Regina

"I can talk to whoever I please" she snaps back

an awkward silence appears around the table

"it's no problem Regina, il be back in a bit" Emma tells the others and they walk off towards the door and go outside

They stand there awkwardly facing the street, not looking at one another

"so...you wanted to talk to me" Emma whispers

"yes...its silly really"

"it can't be that silly, if you cut your dance with Robin to come talk to me" she glances side ways but Regina doesn't look at her

"its just...when I was dancing with Robin and I saw you looking at me...I thought if the day repeats I won't remember any of today.."

"and?" the blonde replies

"I want to remember it...I have enjoyed our conversations and everything, to think I won't remember and it to go back to just being civil with each other.."

Emma was surprised

"really?"

"believe it or not dear, i don;t hate you or resent you, in fact far from it" she crossed her arms feeling a blush come across her cheeks

"i never thought that..."

"this is ridiculous, look at us" Regina firmly said

"more like look at you, in that hot dress" Emma pulled her hand to her mouth

"did I just say that out loud?"

"yes, you did" a smirk appeared on the brunettes face, aswell as a fluttering of stomach butterflies

Emma couldn't look at her, she stared straight ahead cursing herself for the slip up

a few moments of silence pasted

"Emma..." in a low husky voice

"Regina" Emma replied softly

"you look hot in your dress too"

Emma couldnt;t believe, what she was hearing, she held her breath

suddenly the door opened behind them

it is starting to get late, we need to get this little one home" charming shouts over to Emma

"okay" she nods at him as he goes back inside

"same lines, different situation" she turned to face Regina who mirrored her

"maybe it's meant to be, did you ever think about that?

"i have, because you have told me before" she smiled making Regina catch her breath

"would you do me a favour" she asked

"anything..."

"if the day keeps repeating, still tell me each time, in fact..." she brought her hands together in thought

"..."

"come straight to my house in the morning, tell me everything again, tell me..." she sighed

Emma was waiting eagerly for Regina to finish her sentence

"Were going now, mom" Henry runs up to her

"Oh...i..." she stutters looking slightly sad and hugs him tight

I'll see you tomorrow" she mutters as the others come outside

"Were off now, Regina, I guess were see you tomorrow" Mary Margaret softly says

"Thats fine" she replies, looking to Emma as they walk off and down the road, Emma still hasn't moved

"what was it you was going to say" she asks

"shouldn't you be going?"

"yeah but you wanted to tell me something, to tell you if the day repeats" she put her hands in her pockets

"its nothing, just tell me everything again" she looked to the others who had stopped and called after Emma

the blonde leaned in and whispered

"it was something though"

Regina's whole body flushed at the closeness and the tone of Emma's voice

"maybe ill tell you tomorrow" she just about managed to say

"okay..i guess il see you in the morning" she smirked

"yes you will"

"goodnight..."

"night Emma" both smiled widely at each other, before Emma joined the others and Regina watched them go and found herself wishing, she was going with them too."


	14. Inappropriate Thoughts

**hey everyone, this chapter is mainly Regina/Emma interaction**  
**special hello to bluetigress and jupitersthunder :D **

* * *

The alarm went off once more and Emma turned over, picked it up and threw it at the floor and broke it, again

"you alright in there?" a voice from the lounge shouted

"FINE" the blonde shouted, turning on her back, she suddenly opened her eyes, hearing the same song from the lounge playing

"I've got to go to Regina's" she thought

she pulled herself up, shuffled out into the lounge and straight into the bathroom, to get herself ready as quick as she could

once she came out the bathroom, she looked at her parents

"I need to pop out for a bit, il meet you all at the chapel"

"oh okay, is everything okay?"

"yeah all good" she smiles and goes out the door, she gets in her car and drives off to Regina's

It's not until she's standing at the door, she suddenly realizes that she hasn't thought about what she is going to say. She stands there staring at the white door

"right...il just tell her the truth" she mutters and before she knows it, she's knocking on the door, a minute passes, she knocks again

suddenly the door opens revealing Regina in her red dress and looking confusingly at Emma

"Miss swan..." she looks behind her to see if she was with anyone before she paused, her eyes widening, her mouth slightly opening, while she slowly ran her eyes over the blondes body, from top to bottom

Emma just stands there, her mind suddenly blank

"Hi..." she says weakly and suddenly curses herself for her timid hi, this makes Regina snap out of her inner musings

"Miss swan, what are you doing here? is Henry alright?" she stands there looking concerned

"Oh, yes, Henry is fine, I am here because, you're going to think I'm crazy...the day is repeating itself over and over, I've spoken to gold, I've been through everything with you and the others and I've got to do something to make it stop, but I don't know what"

"are you serious?" she sarcastically joked

"YES!"

"So why are you just telling me this..." she narrowed her eyes suspiciously

"I think you're the best person to help me figure this out"

"oh really" the brunette raised an eyebrow and they were fully engaged in intense eye contact

"okay...lets just say, I do believe you, you better come inside" she moved so Emma could pass

* * *

Once Inside, Emma looked around

"is anyone else here?" she asked hoping not

"No, I am alone" she sighed

They stood in the hallway, awkwardly

"Come through to the kitchen, I was making coffee" she walked off and Emma followed

"Well you better tell me how this all started" the brunette asked while pouring herself and Emma a coffee

Emma put her hands in her pockets

""basically, I got up, got dressed, went to the chapel, they got married, went to the reception, went home, then the next day i woke up and the day was repeating. Since then though, I have found out, that I somehow used some impossible magic, before going to sleep and that's what has done this" she took a breath and sighed

"you don't think about consequences of your actions, do you!" the brunette snapped and looked down at her drink on the unit

"I guess not, this is like the one hundredth time you have told me that" she spat

Regina's eyes immediately were on her

"Exactly, how many times has this day repeated?"

Emma shrugged

"it's around the twelfth time..."

Regina rolled her eyes

"and how many times have you come to my house, to talk about this?"

"this is the first time"

Regina tilted her head, thinking...

"why have you come here this time?" she picked up her mug

"Oh..." she waved her hands up in front of her, not wanting to tell

"tell me Em-ma"

"you told me to come"

Regina nearly choked on her coffee

"I did what? i find that hard to believe"

"yeah, your exact words were...come straight to my house in the morning, tell me everything again" she took her hands out of her pockets and took the cup of coffee on the unit that was for her

Regina went silent, deep in thought, what the hell happened...why did I say that...what the hell is going on!

"Regina...are you okay?"

"Yes, well I guess I must of had my reasons"

Emma just nodded

"When will it all end! there was pan, my crazy sister and now this! when will things just be normal for once" she huffed and put her mug down, pushing one hand through her hair

The blonde let out a laugh

"oh, im so glad that you find it so funny, miss swan" she spat

"I don't, it's just you have said the same that to me word for word, on more than one loop before, but this time you didn't storm out of the wedding, or go storming down the street" she let out a slight laugh again

"I did what"

"it's okay, no one will remember that, but me" she smiled

All Regina's instincts were telling her this is impossible, but everything the blonde was saying, was so effortless and truthful and too ridiculous to make up.

Regina huffed in annoyance, that Emma knew what she was going to say and she felt slightly anxious at what the blonde knew that she didn't, about the rest of the days events

"let's go and sit down, this may take a while" she smirked while walking into her dinning room and they began to sit at the table

"So, you said you have to do something to stop this happening again?"

Emma watched her sit down first and unconsciously licked her lips, while the brunette noticed the blondes action and found herself watching the action

"Yeah, I don;t know what though, it's a mystery" she tried to joke

"I still can't believe you managed to do such a thing, the emotions you must have felt, must have been beyond immense" she starred at Emma

"Oh...Well...I don't know really, I remember thinking about going back to New York" she looked down at her cup

"What? Why and No" Regina spat

Emma smirked

"Why are you smirking?" the brunette spat

The blonde just looked back at her and gave a knowing look which Regina suddenly got

"I've told you that before haven;t I?"

"yep"

"but you're not going back to New York" The brunette said with confidence

"why not?"

Regina's expression dropped, her eyes looking anywhere but at Emma

"Well I thought you said you were thinking about it, not actually going to do it"

"Me and Henry were happy there, my parents will be busy with the baby and well you've got Robin" she sighed taking a sip of her coffee

"But.."

Emma looked back at her wide-eyed, Regina was obviously trying to hold back something

"Henry, he is my son too" was all she could manage

"He can come stay on weekends" she replied

"Your really considering this?"

"I was, I mean I am"

a thought suddenly crossed Regina's mind, I need to make her see, that it's a bad idea

"Oh my god, we should be at the chapel, I am meant to be meeting Robin there" she went to get up

"Wait...I.."

"What? she looked confusingly at Emma

"nothing, let's go, we can discuss this situation further on the way" she got up and they went to leave

"you want to go there in my car?" Regina asked once they were outside

"sure"

* * *

Regina got in the car first, she sat and looked sideways to she Emma sliding onto the seat next to her, she unconsciously licked her lips, looking at the blondes legs and up to her chest and lingering there, before suddenly realizing what she was doing

"what the hell am I doing!, get a grip" she told herself turning to look out the window and turning the ignition on

Emma pulled her seatbelt across

"what are we gonna tell everyone when we arrive together?" she asked nervously

were tell them were sleeping together, she thought to herself and laughed at the thought of seeing Snow's reaction

"why are you laughing" Emma asked

"Oh.. were just tell them your car stopped working and I saw you and offered to bring you there"

"okay"

Regina suddenly thought why was I thinking about me and Emma sleeping together, her cheeks began to burn, as she tried to push such thoughts away

the rest of the journey was silent, Emma not knowing exactly what to say, while Regina was to busy trying to push inappropriate thoughts out of her mind

Once they arrived, everyone was already inside

"were late" Emma sighed

Regina didn't say anything, she was trying to figure out why her feelings for the blonde, had resurfaced so quickly, she knew the day Emma and Henry had to leave them at the town line, that she loved Emma, but she knew Emma didn't feel the same way and that she needed to accept it and bury her feelings deep away and try to move on and that's what she was doing with Robin.

"Did you really want to go to the wedding?" the blonde asked looking sideways

"Not particularly" she glanced sideways back at Emma and gave a side smirk

"You know, I can just tell you what happens" Emma gave her a big smile, which made Regina feel warm inside

"Are you saying we shouldnt go inside?" Regina raised an eyebrow

"Maybe.."

"What should we do instead?" she immediately had an inappropriate thought but pushed it away

"Lets just make our way to the diner, were just say I had the car trouble and you were trying to help"

"Okay, We Better go there then, before someone see's us" she went to put the car in reverse

"Maybe this is what I've got to do differently" the blonde muttered, while fiddling with her dress

"I'm not so sure"

"Why?"

"It can't be that simple" she glanced sideways quickly catching the blonde fiddling with her neckline to her dress, where her cleavage was, suddenly Regina was gawking and nearly lost control of her car

"damn it" she shouted while trying to keep the steering wheel straight

"What the hell, Regina" Emma snapped

"its your fault" she snapped back, immediately regretting what she said

Emma raised her eyebrows in surprise

"how is it my fault?"

"oh..forget it" she muttered keeping her eyes straight ahead

The rest of their journey was filled with an awkward silence, with Emma trying to figure out how it was her fault and Regina trying to push all inappropriate thoughts and feelings away


	15. Car Trouble

Once they had arrived at the diner, parked opposite, Emma decided to let the whole its your fault thing go and she bushed all thoughts of it away

they could see movement passed the windows and assumed it was Ruby and Granny rushing about getting everything ready

Regina unbuckled her seatbelt and cleared her throat, Emma glanced to her

Oh god, why does she have to give me that goofy grin that is so goofy but so adorable, Regina thought to herself

"Looks like were the first here"

"yes...it does" the brunette ducked her head, looking at her hands and stroking her fingers, while Emma undone her seatbelt and smiled at the brunette, she didn't often see Regina like this, she seemed to come over shy for some reason

"are you alright?" the blonde asked tilting her head

Regina looked up to meet concerned eyes

"yes I am fine"

"hmm, why don't I believe you" she lifted an eyebrow and smirked

"because of your super power no doubt" the brunette huffed back

"yep, I always know when you're lying" she smiled to herself

both then looked back to the diner

"it may be a while before everyone arrives"

"oh, it won;t be that long" the blonde quipped

"oh yeah I forgot, you have done this day many times"

"yeah" she sighed

"what do I need to do though" she turned and frowned at Regina, who gave a weak laugh

"you tell me dear, you got us into this mess"

"thanks for reminding me" she poked the brunettes arm

"so, what going to happen for the rest of the day?" she looked back to the diner, but Emma didn't she just gazed at the brunettes concentrated look, not knowing that Regina was trying to concentrate on not having inapporiate thoughts

She thought to herself in that moment, that Regina looked even more beautiful, the light caught her face in a certain way that highlighted her features, she seemed to glow

"Em-ma..."

"huh?" she shook her head

"I asked, what is going to happen for the rest of the day? is it a good party?" she looked slightly bemused

"Oh...well the first time round was great, then you know it gets a bit repetitive, but there are some great moments"

"I understand"

Emma sighed and looked to the diner, she saw ruby at the window

"some things are slightly different but a lot of conversations are always said, even if it's in different situation"

Regina couldn't help but ask...

"did we have a lot of conversations?"

Emma spun her head back to Regina and opened and closed her mouth a few times

Regina laughed lightly

"was it that bad?"

"oh...no...we urm spoke, because I told you about these loops" she looked down, she bite her lip thinking

The brunette was about to say something, when she caught sight of a group of people walking towards the diner

"oh they're here" Regina sighed

Emma immediately got out the car and Regina was confused for a moment, by the sudden action, before she too exited the car

Henry spotted them first

"hey look grandma" he pointed as both his moms as they walked over, walking quite close together

"Emma, honey, I was worried, where have you been"

for a moment Emma paused then remembered

"I had car trouble, but Regina saw me and well she kinda gave me a lift here"

Charming gave them a look of suspicion

"oh, right, well, least your okay"

Henry stepped forward

"hey mom" he said to Regina

"Henry!" she reached her arms out and hugged him

"you missed the wedding" he said

"I know, but I had to help Emma" she looked up and smiled at Emma

suddenly Robin appeared behind the charmings

"Regina, what happened? everything okay?"

"yes, everything will be fine, I mean...is fine" she corrected

he smiled and gave her a kiss, Emma's gaze dropped momentarily

I forgot about him! he thought to herself

"let's go inside"

* * *

"Wow" Henry shouts as he enters the diner, there's multi coloured balloons, a congratulations banner spread across the ceiling, food, lots of food.

"not yet, Henry" Emma mutters

"yeah, we gotta wait till the bride and groom arrive" charming grinned, while holding his baby boy

Emma looked round, she noticed Ruby setting out some more food onto a table

"Ruby"

"Emma, how was the ceremony? iv been busy, getting this ready" she smiled while looked a bit flushed from rushing around

wait a minute, Emma thought to herself, she lightly slapped her forehead, duh Ruby's asked me this before

"Emma?"

"sorry, I didn't make it to the wedding, I had car trouble, its complicated"

"oh"

"I'll let you finish up" Emma muttered, before walking over to where the others were.

"So, How's Zelena holding up in that cell" Mary Margaret asked

Emma sighed and before she knew it, she was answering for Regina

"How would you feel if your ego was deflated"

Everyone gaped at her, shocked, apart from Regina who wore a smirk and raised an eyebrow amused

"well said, exactly what I was going to say dear" she interrupted, never taking her eyes off the blonde

Emma felt a warmth surging through her

"are you feeling okay?" Mary Margaret asked Emma

Emma gave a nod

"their here" one of the dwarfs shouted to which everyone quickly got up with their streamers and pulled them when they entered

"come on guys" Belle laughed, while her husband was pulling bits off his black suit

Ruby appeared from know where and handed them both a glass of champagne "congratulations to the happy couple"

"thank-you Ruby"

Suddenly Hook muttered something into Emma's ear, which broke Emma's concentration

"Are you enjoying yourself swan, you know that could be us at some point" he grinned

She moved away slightly to face him and gave him one of those looks

"This needs to stop"

She turned back and walked off over to Henry, who was eyeing the food on the tables

she looked to her left, she saw Robin talking to Regina and she shook her head slightly and she made her way over to them

the music started just as she reached them

"Hey" she said, they both looked at her, Robin slightly bemused and Regina with a side smirk

"how are you Emma?" robin asked politely

"oh, you know not so bad, you?"

"i am great, Regina was telling me about your car trouble"

"oh, really" the blonde gave Regina a knowing look

"yes, that car of yours is a death trap" she huffed taking a sip of her drink

"come on Regina, you know you like it really"

Regina snorted

"Mom, why have you still got your coat on?" Henry asked, coming to stand next to Emma

Emma butted in

"I can answer that kid" she said excitedly

They looked at her confused

"she is cold and what she's got on underneath, is not exactly warm" she smiled

Regina's jaw slackened and she got defensive

"yes and anyway, Emma is still wearing her jacket" she snapped

he nodded accepting the explanation

"Right, I'm gonna get another drink" the brunette muttered and with that she walked off

this day is getting better and better, Emma thought to herself as she watched the brunette walk off, she took no notice of Robin and Henry's confused looks


	16. It May Surprise You

**Hi, everyone im so glad that some of you are really enjoying this, i think this will be the last loop, hence this loop being longer, there's a little surprise in this chapter, all im saying is it involves Rumple **

* * *

After she watched Regina, she wondered over to Belle who was looking over a table, that had food displayed over it

"Belle, I am so sorry..."

"its okay Emma, Mary Margaret has told me what happened" she smiled warmly

a wave of relief washed over the blonde

"was it everything you wanted it to be?" she put her hands in her pockets

"it was wonderful" a wide smile appeared on her face

Both looked down at the table and they suddenly heard someone clearing their throat

"Regina"

"Belle"

Emma rolled her eyes

"Belle knows about the car trouble I had" she didn't look at the brunette, instead keeping her gaze on Belle

"Oh"

"Yes, that was very good of you"

"yes, well I couldn't leave the mother of our son, stranded on the side of the road" she took a sip of her drink

"okay, whatever you say" Belle smirked

"what do you mean by that?" she got defensive

Emma glanced sideways at her

"she doesn't mean anything by it, Regina"

Regina sighed

"Il speak to you later" Belle said to Emma and touched her arm and went off to find her husband

"you need to relax" Emma muttered

"I am" she snapped

"if you say so.." Emma shook her head lightly, then wandered off

Regina paused for a moment and then followed Emma, who was now standing at the counter looking over for a drink, she reached over slightly and took a glass, as she looked back round she found Regina standing next to her looking over at Henry

A grin appearing on the blondes face

"Are you stalking me" she joked

Regina looked to her confused

"never mind" she laughed

Regina was about to say something back, when they got interrupted by the speeches that were about to be made

* * *

"Hi everyone, as you know my husband is not one for many words and we agreed to keep things short, as I know you all are inching to get at the food"

slight laughs echo around the room

Emma leaned back on the counter, she looked to Regina, who is watching Belle

_"Thankyou all for sharing this day with us, a day of love and magic that will leave its imprint in my heart forever. Today, I have my fairytale but its magnificence is beyond anything I could have imagined. I could live the rest of my life in this moment, surrounded by my friends and family and never want for anything more._

_Regina now looked to Emma, who was still looking at her. _

_And what can i say about my husband, I guess I just knew he was the one for me, I can't explain it really, some magical force brought us together and I followed by heart, yes he has many flaws but I see past that, many people don't see it of course, but I do and im forever grateful" _

both Belle and Gold looked lovingly at each other and everyone was smiling at them, apart from Emma and Regina who were in their own intimate moment of doe eyed desire, they didn't even hear Ruby talking

Regina suddenly cleared her throat, breaking their eye contact

"Mom"

Regina looked sideways to find Henry next to her

"Henry...I hope you're not eating to much of that cake" smiling at him

Emma then saw Hook behind Henry, grinning at her like some lovesick teenager

"Swan, you gonna dance with me tonight?"

Regina swung her head towards Him, but instead of narrowing her eyes, she give him a death glare and snarled

This didn't go unnoticed by Emma, who thought she would push the brunette some more

"yes of course I will" she smirked

Hooks grin widened, while Regina looked straight at Emma, a flash of rage suddenly replaced by a look of hurt

"Right, I need the bathroom" Emma said, unable to take the latter look, she smiled and walked off, towards the bathroom

while she was in there, she let out a small laugh, she did enjoy winding Regina up and then she remembered that last look and she felt an ache in her heart

meanwhile in the diner, Regina needed to get some fresh air, since Emma left for the bathroom, she had become infuriated by Emma, then something completely different came over her, boom, another inappropriate thought about the blonde popping into her mind

she cursed Emma, as made her way outside, which Robin saw and he followed her

A minute later, Emma came out of the bathroom, she looked around, she saw everyone apart from who is was looking for

she's outside, she remembered and she knew robin was with her

"You took your time" Hook joked as she walked up to him near a table not far from the door

"yeah, im going to get myself another drink" she huffed and walked off

as she picked up another drink, she heard someone call her name

"Emma"

she turned to find Gold staring at her

"Oh"

"it seems you and the mayor are quite...close, these days" he smirked

"oh...well...I dont..." she became flustered

"don't worry dearie, it doesn't bother me"

"okay..." she tilted her head at him her eyes narrowing

"it may surprise you, but I know what is going on here" his tone became stern

"you...you do?" she thought he knew that she liked Regina in a more than friend way

"I am the dark one, I have been fully aware that this day is repeating itself and you my dear, are still no closer to breaking it"

Emma's mouth dropped to the floor, her mind blank

Gold turned to look over at Belle, who was excited about something Ruby had told her, he then back to Emma who was still blank, he leaned in towards her

"miss swan, it did amuse me at first watching you, but your still no closer to fixing your mess, so im telling you now, to get your head out of the clouds and fix it, you're the only one that can"

"but..."

"you seem to have Regina on board, so both of you need to... I don't know..fix it" he smirked and walked off leaving Emma dumbstruck

she then glanced to the door. It had opened and Regina walked in looking flustered, she looked straight at Emma and immediately turned to go find Henry


	17. I Don't Think It's Truly What You Want

**Hi everyone, sorry for the delay in updating this but thankyou all again for the follows/faves/reviews, much appreciated**

* * *

"hi Emma" Tinkerbell said, while coming to stand next to her, looking over to see what the blonde was looking at

She was watching Gold, she couldn't believe he was acting so casual, like he hadn't just revealed he knew all along

"Emma?"

She finally broke her gaze and glanced sideways to a confused Tinkerbell

"are you okay?"

"oh, yeah im okay"

Tinkerbell looked over to Regina, who was talking with Henry and Robin near the door

"aw, don't you think Regina and Robin make a great couple, you know the story right?"

Emma glanced over, and grimaced when she saw Robin put his arms around Regina

"yeah i know the story, but that doesn't mean she has to go out with him, just because the pixie dust tells her too"

"yes, but his her soul mate" she tilts her head at Emma, slightly confused by the blondes attitude

"that may be true, but it doesn't mean she has to go with him, if it's not what she truly wants"

"how can she not though, he is a nice guy, handsome even, he seems to love her and I think she feels the same" she smiled and looked over again

Emma silently sighed and looked down at counter that had some cake on it, she stared at it, not noticing that Regina has glanced over and saw the saddened look on Emma's face

* * *

20 minutes later

Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret, Charming and Hook were all in conversation at one of the tables, Ruby was talking with Belle, which made Granny shout at her because she needed to get the drink orders done, Gold was talking with a few other guests, at another table and the dwarfs were chattering amongst themselves in the middle of the diner.

Regina, Robin, Archie and Tinkerbell were standing near the doorway not far from where Emma was sitting, Archie was asking Robin how he found living in storybrooke so far, which gave Regina the opportunity to talk to Tinkerbell, about something that was bothering her, for some reason she wouldn't acknowledge

in a low voice

"I saw you in conversation with Emma a while ago, did you two have a disagreement? because she didn't look to pleased"

"oh, it was nothing...I just said that you and Robin make a great couple and that his your soul mate (she smiled) and Emma didn't seem that happy about it" she looked over to Emma, who was laughing at something Henry said

"Oh...that is odd" Regina replied also looking over to the blonde

"yeah that's what I thought, she seems to think that, it's not what you truly want" she glanced back to Regina, as if waiting for her to confirm that it is what she wants

Regina suddenly felt her heart pace faster, she parted her lips, looking still at the blonde, who was now getting up and making her way to the bathroom

"Regina?"

suddenly she glanced back to Tinkerbell, who looked totally confused and Robin and Archie were now looking at her

"what?" she snapped

"Regina are you okay?" Archie said

"yes, I just think I need to go to the bathroom, I think I've had too much wine" with that she walked off towards the bathroom

* * *

while she was washing her hands in the sink, of the empty diner toilet, Regina walked in, both momentarily paused and just looked at one another

"why does it look like your waiting for someone?" the brunette said as she walked into the cubical, trying to mask her emotions

a sudden silence filled the room and Emma pouted thinking of what to say, while looking at the cubical door, she thought of mentioning that Gold knew about the loops all along, but where would that get her. he already told her that only she can fix this and no doubt Regina would cause a scene about it, so instead she said

"Well, in very loop so far, this current situation always happens so, yes I guess, I am waiting for someone, and yes it is you"

the toilet flushed and the cubical door opened, the blonde quickly turned back to the mirror, while Regina washed her hands and slightly fixed her hair

"you've been avoiding me, since you came back inside earlier" she now turned to face Regina she was just staring at the brunettes lips, trying to concentrate

Regina gave her a confused look before saying

"I wasn't...why am I even trying to justify myself" she sighed throwing her hands down to her sides

Emma suddenly let out a long laugh

"what?" Regina asked confused

"oh my god Regina, we are having a same conversation, as a previous loop"

"I am surprised that you even remember the conversations, dear"

"I know, but I do, especially the ones we have" she smiled, looking back at the sink placing her right hand on it and her left hand on her hip

"I hate that you know, what I am going to say" she gazed at the blondes hand on the sink, while Emma's gaze was fixed once more, to Regina's lips

"there are some differences"

"that's good, otherwise you would properly go insane" she smirked

"yeah"

there was a brief, not awkward silence

Regina thought back to her recent conversation with Tinkerbell, something inside her needed to know why Emma reacted the way she did

"I saw earlier that you wasn't to happy with Tinkerbell, I asked her about it and...it seems that, you think I don't truly want to be with Robin" she raised an eyebrow

Emma panicked internally, but it was visible to see

"its okay Emma, I am not mad at you" she tried to reassure her, it seemed to work

"that's good" she let out a breath

"I am intrigued though, do you really believe that?"

"believe what?" she folded her arms

"that it's not what I truly want" her eyes widened, her facial features becoming soft and understanding

"I don't know Re-gina..." she turned her gaze at the door, daring not to look at the brunette for she might crumble, she suddenly thought something different has happened in this loop, this hasn't come up before

Regina sighed

"I...(fuck it she thought) Its true, I don't think it's truly what you want, I think you are following that whole pixie dust tale, because you want to be happy so much" she held her breath, waiting for the onslaught from Regina, on how it is what she wants but it didn't come, there was a silence, so she stopped looking at the door and gazed back

Regina was looking at her, mouth slightly agape, it looked like she was in shock, or just speechless maybe?

"I...I didnt mean to say that, forget I said anything" the blonde quickly muttered

"I won't forget it" Regina finally snapped

Emma pulled her hands down, putting them in the back of her pockets waiting for the mess that was about to happen, all she could do was gaze into beautiful brown orbs, she could see the emotion in them, it wasn't anger that she saw..it looked like adoration, but she thought no it can't be

"you think I am not happy?"

"oh, well..."

"Em-ma.."

"okay...you want me to be honest with you, I get it. (she licked her lips, she pulled her hands out of her pockets and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, anxiously) I think you are happy to a certain point, but not truly happy and everyday you are waiting for it...to finally click but it doesn't happen, does that make any sense?"

Regina looked shocked

"How.." she unconsciously blurted out

Emma's eyes widened

"I am right?" she said in a high-pitched voice

"no, of course not" Regina snapped, she got all flustered

"we better get back to the party, they will think I've poisoned you or worse" she snapped trying to look for an escape, the conversation was turning into something she wasn't sure, she was ready for

"now that is something you have said before" Emma smirked

"miss swan"

"Regina" Emma teased

the brunette rolled her eyes

"you are so annoying" Regina teased back

"yeah but you love me" Emma gulped, she hadn't meant to say that

Regina swore she could feel a fireball of warmth overcome her in that moment, did Emma, really just say that, she thought to herself

Emma gave her a smile before saying

"maybe we should get back to the party and I should do something, that gets us out of this mess"

"yes, right" she turned to the door slightly flustered and walked to it, turned back round to say something but didn't, instead she opened the door and walked out

Emma stayed standing where she was for a moment

"what the hell was that" she spat out and then walked out of the bathroom


	18. You Love Her

On re-entering the main part of the diner, Ruby grabbed Emma and started to dance instructing her to do the same

"come Em's, you haven't danced yet"

the blonde just went with it, like she had the previous times

Ruby leaned in and whispered into Emma's ear

"What's going on with you and the mayor?"

Emma rolled her eyes

"what do you mean?"

Ruby whispered again

"it's just, I've noticed that there seems to be something going on, between the both of you"

"okay..." she didn't know what to say to that, was ruby implying that...no can't be

Ruby laughed

"its nothing" the blonde muttered trying to sound confident but failing miserably

she didn't notice, that Regina was watching her and secretly yearning, wishing she was the one whispering into the blondes ear

"What is so amusing?" Robin asked, looking over to the girls dancing

"Nothing, just them being silly" she crosses her arms

"How about, we be silly too" he grins

She scoffs

"Come on, lets at least have one dance"

she rolled her eyes

"Okay, just one" she begins to take her coat off and puts it on a chair, they walk the short distance to where the others were dancing and suddenly the music cuts to a slow love song and Robin pulls her closer to himself, which she finds awkward

Meanwhile Emma and Ruby stop dancing, they laugh and go to walk over to the Charming's table

As Emma shuffles behind Ruby, she stops briefly when she spots Regina dancing with Robin. Her eyes widen and her mouth slightly drops, she just gawks at the beautiful brunette, but then she feels the ache in her chest it hurts more than before

suddenly Regina comes into the blondes eye line and she snaps out of her inner musings

I am not surprised anymore...but i didn't think it could hurt more than before, she thinks to herself, while quickly going over to the table and before she can say "I think we should go home now" she thinks why should I go home, I done that before and it accomplished nothing, I need to get some fresh air and il be fine

"guys, im just going to go outside for a bit"

"il come with you" hook grinned and went to follow her

* * *

Meanwhile Regina had seen Emma looking at her with Robin, the expression she saw on Emma's face pained her so, made her ache inside and she fought hard to ignore it, she then pulled back from Robin, remembering her conversation with Emma in the bathroom, the blonde was right, this is not what she truly wanted and before she could even think, she asked

"Can we talk outside?"

"Yes (he looked confused) is something wrong?"

"I... I will explain outside"

she went to put her coat back on and they walked out the door, down the few steps and a couple of paces forward, before Regina turned to Robin, not noticing Emma and Hook were behind her, just round the corner to the diner, Emma was leaning back on the wall of the diner while Hook leaned sideways facing her

"whats wrong?" Robin asked

"I think we need to take a break" she blinked a couple of times, trying to hold back the tears

Emma and Hook looked to each other upon hearing Regina's voice, before peaking round to watch what was going on

Hook whispered

"this is unexpected"

Emma just looked on, a range of emotions flashing by her, surprise, shock, happiness, sadness, what does this even mean she thought

"what do you mean?" Robin asked

"I think we should have time apart"

"why?"

"I...I can't explain it" she glanced to the road, she couldn't look at him in that moment

"I thought we were each others second chances?" his voice was low

"maybe" she still looked to the road, Robin sighed and glanced more to his left and noticed Emma and Hook looking at them, he didn't say anything, he just pulled Regina more towards the road, she looked back to him confused

"I need you to explain, it's the least you can do Regina"

"I am just confused that's all" she took a deep breath, wondering if this really is the best thing to do right now

she suddenly heard a noise behind her, she turned around, it was Hook going back inside and Emma standing there near the door glancing over at her, the brunettes eyes widened, how long has she been there, she thinks and then Emma mouths

"Sorry" her face softens and goes all adorable, a smile appears as she pushes her hair behind her ear, they gaze at each other for longer than normal and then Emma goes to go back inside

Regina hadn't schooled her face and Emma didn't seem to have either, because as Robin watched the whole scene, he came to a shocking realization

She turned back to him, in somewhat of a daze, it wasn't like her to be lost for words, then finally her mind started to function again

"How long have they been out here" she snapped

Robin was still contemplating what he just saw and was somewhat dazed himself

"I...Well I think they have been out here the whole time, why are you so bothered about that" he huffed

"I'm not" she glanced back to the diner, she couldn't she Emma

"Why are you confused Regina?" he folds his arms

she looks back at him, she can see his trying not to be upset about all this

"I don't really want to talk about it Robin, maybe give me a couple of days and we can talk again?"

Robin thinks for a minute, he goes over Regina's past actions with Emma, before saying

"how did I not see it before"

"What?" she snaps

"Emma"

"what are you talking about" she folds her arms and glares at him

"I saw it, Regina, from both of you"

"saw what?

"the way you were looking at each other"

"what look" she snapped once more, arms still folded

"the love, the longing, the way your face lit up, you don't even realise you're doing it" he spat

"I don't know what you're getting at Robin, but me and Emma are...I guess you can call it friends?"

"right, You need to be honest with yourself, then maybe your won't end up hurting other people, like me"

"honest with myself?" she scoffed

"yeah, that you love her" he spat and gestured to the diner

Regina's jaw dropped

"I...I do not"

Robin throw his hands up in the air

"I can't talk to you anymore, tonight" he went to walk back inside but Regina stopped him

"wait...I didn't mean to hurt you..I thought this is what I wanted and there's the whole soul mate thing"

"Yeah, well you have hurt me Regina" he then continued to go back inside, while the brunette just watched, with tears falling down her cheeks

* * *

Once Robin was back inside, he tried to hide his hurt, he saw Hook at the counter and walked up to him

"listen mate, I don't know how much you heard of my conversation with Regina, but id appreciate it if you don't spread it around"

"yeah, sure, you alright?"

"not really" he glanced around the room

"where's Emma gone?"

"the bathroom, we came back inside and she has been in there ever since"

"right, can I ask you something?" he picked up a glass of whiskey and drank it down

"sure?"

"are you and Emma together?"

"not yet (he grinned) but I am working on it, she can't resist me for much longer"

Robin smirked and thought I wouldn't count on that happening, mate

Meanwhile in the bathroom - Emma was freaking out, pacing the empty bathroom, trying to process what was happening, before coming to the conclusion that she needed to talk to gold

* * *

Regina was still outside, she had sat down at the nearest table and sighed while wiping her tears away

"this is a complete mess" she thought and after a few moments she finally stood up, to go back inside

see opened the door to be greeted by Henry

"mom, you okay?"

"yes Henry how about you?"

"im good, I don;t know where mom is though, I wanted to ask her if I can have more cake, can I?"

she smiled at him

"a small piece"

"thanks mom" he turned and hurried off, as she watched him, she saw Robin standing with Hook, she took a deep breath and walked to the counter not to far from them and picked up a drink and gulped it down, she then turned towards to rest of the room, everything was normal, people joking, talking, drinking

suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and there she was, hands tightly held together in front of her, looking anxious, walking across to where Hook was

Regina just watched, her heart pounding in her chest, remembering what Robin had said to her "YOU LOVE HER"

"hey" the blonde said to Hook and then looking to Robin

"sorry about that outside, we didn't mean to pry or anything" she picked up a drink, trying to stay composed

"right" he huffed

she gave a confused look, she wanted to know, if he and Regina had sorted things out but she didn't ask, that would be prying

a silence fell between the three of them and Robin knocked back another whiskey

"you sure you should be doing that?" Hook asked

"doing what?"

"getting drunk?" he smirked

"why not? as you know my girlfriend...no, my ex-girlfriend has ended things because...(he thought for a moment) she'wants other things even though she denies it"

"other things?" Hook asked

"she doesn't love me" he snaps, looking to Emma

the blonde swallowed hard and looked anywhere but Robin

* * *

_**Oh gosh, things are getting so close to the end now...and for some reason I now find myself remembering the film sliding doors, where taking different actions, can cause different outcomes in one's life...**_


	19. It Has To Happen Naturally

**Hellooo everyone, here's another chapter and Golds snarkiness towards Emma in this chapter was fun for me to do, hope you all find it was good as the last chapters**

* * *

Emma felt Robin's gaze on her, she felt uncomfortable and needed to move, she glanced around and saw Gold speaking with Belle near her parents table, she cleared her throat

"I just need to talk to Gold about something, il be right back" she smiled and walked off

Regina watched her go across the diner and she sighed

"Regina?" she turned her head to the right, it was Archie

"is everything okay?"

"yes"

Archie could see she wasn't

"do you want to talk about it?" he smiled at her

"No"

"come sit down" he gestured to the table near the counter, she rolled her eyes and moved towards the table

once they sat down, she glanced once more across to where Emma was standing, she was having an inner tug of war, today had pushed all those emotions she had pushed deep down, up to the surface with a vengeance that even Robin saw it, the effect Emma had on her truly did amaze her

Archie followed her gaze

"so, Regina, would you like to tell me what is going on?"

she looked back to him and took a deep breath before quickly saying

"if you must know, I ended things with Robin" she held her hands on the table waiting for his response

"and how do you feel about that?"

"Terrible"

"i see"

Regina suddenly smiirked and sarcastically said

"it seems you cannot leave your work at your office, as this seems like i am having one of your therapy sessions" she raised an eyebrow and quirked her lip

"i just want to help you, it looked like you needed to talk"

she relaxed slightly and nodded

"do you think, you shouldn't have ended your relationship with Robin?"

she glanced to the door, then to Emma, who looked kind of frustrated for some reason

"I did the right thing, I don't...love him that way" she looked down sadly

"you are doing the right thing for you and being honest about it, is a good thing"

Regina laughed and Archie looked at her confused

"that is ironic, as Robin told me that i wasn't being honest with myself"

"and why would he say that?"

she leaned back, looking back over to where Emma was again, she suddenly wondered, why Emma was talking so seriously to Gold"

"does this have anything to do with Emma?" Archie suddenly asked and that brought Regina out of her thoughts

"what?" she glared at him

"does this have anything to do with Emma?"

"why would you say that?"

"you have watched her a lot since we sat down and.." before he could finish, she cut him off

"i know what your about to say, i do not want to talk about it"

"okay, what do you want to do?"

Regina stared blankly at him for a moment

"Go home?"

"you asked that as if you want me to agree" he let out a light chuckle

"seriously, i don't know what to do" she said honestly while pouting her lips and running her fingers over her hand on the table

* * *

Meanwhile across the room Emma was standing with Belle and Gold, they had moved slightly further away from her parents table, once Emma had brought up the subject of the day repeating itself

"Your not going to help me, are you?" she frustratedly said

"What do you want me to say?"

"tell me what I need to do"

He just stared at her for a moment, while Belle stood next to him, her mind-boggling at what she was hearing

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this" Belle muttered

"I thought it was for the best"

"for you maybe" Emma snapped

"how many times has this day happened already?" Belle asked

"yes Emma, how many days has it been now?" he grinned so smuggly, that she wanted to punch him in the face

"well (she huffed) around the twelfth time"

"and you caused this to happen?"

"yes"

Belle leaned closer to Emma, "who else knows?"

"Me, Gold, you and...Regina"

"Regina knows?"

"yeah" the blonde smiled

she then turned to her husband and hit him on his arm

"what was that for?"

"for you not telling me about this, How do we fix this?" she asked him

"we don't, she does" he snapped

Emma pushed her hair behind her ears, trying to stay composed

"i think you know something, but you wont tell me, I can tell when someones not being honest with me...and something has drastically changed today, because Regina has broken up with Robin"

Belle gasped, while Gold had an emotionless expression like it was of no surprise

"you shouldn't be to bothered about all this Emma, this day is very likely to repeat again very soon and all this will be forgotten"

"that is crap" she snapped

"but it is true" he smirked

"how does Emma fix this?"Belle asked once more, they both looked to Gold seemingly for the answers

"I do not have the answers" he brought his drink up to his mouth and slowly drank it

Emma shook her head in disbelief at Gold's unbothered attitude and brought her attention back to Belle

"i have to do something, but who the hell knows what that is" she folded her arms

there was a pause before belle casually threw out

"or maybe you just got to have some big realization and act on that"

Emma's mouth parted, while Gold smirked and muttered

"you got that from one of those books you read no doubt" she glared at him

"maybe your on to something there" Emma said unfolding her arms, while Gold looked to Regina and suddenly said

"Is Regina not helping you with this problem dearie?"

Emma looked to where he was looking, she saw Regina looking somewhat glum

"She was, but with the Robin thing, she's got other things to worry about"

Gold had just about had enough of this

"i can see now, that you have inherited your parents intelligence, as you don't even seem to realize, soon enough that today will repeat and she and robin will be together again and everything will be as it was again?"

Emma bit her lip, she went to say something but nothing came out, she felt insulted, yet reminded once more of the harsh reality

she looked back over to Regina and her mouth curled down, everything with Regina was...something and for Regina to finally see that Robin was not what she truly wanted, that was a big deal and soon she would forget all of it and be back to square one and possibly go through all this again or not, this was a big no for Emma

Belle however was somewhat confused

"am I missing something?" she asked

"yes you are, but you are not the only one" he stared at Emma

"what is that supposed to mean? you really are a piece of work"

he forced a grin

she rolled her eyes and walked off towards Regina's table, Belle watched her go and then turned to her husband

"I don't understand, why won't you help her?"

"because it has to happen naturally"

"what does?"

"you will see" he smirked and looks back over to the table, Archie had got up and left, leaving Emma and Regina at the table

Belle followed his gaze and after some time passed, she mutters a surprised

"oh"


End file.
